Vernum Manolis Das Ende der Zeit
by Sakura-the real
Summary: ,,Das Ende der Zeit wird kommen, wenn der Junge, der am Tag des Todes des achten Monats geboren ist, Hand in Hand mit seinem Glück kämpft und sein Schicksal besiegt.'
1. Vernum Manolis

**Vernum Manolis - Das Ende der Zeit**

Part 1

Die Dunkelheit der Umgebung wurde von den imaginären Wänden, die sich Harry vorstellte, zurückgeworfen.Eine eisige Kälte lag in der Luft und er fröstelte nicht, obwohl seine Lungen mit jedem Atemzug protestierten.Er konnte nicht an sich hinuntersehen, obwohl er wusste, dass er keinen Körper hatte, sondern nur als Beobachter in einem seiner wirren Träume wandelte.  
Seine Augen waren an ein rotes Glitzern geheftet, was das einzig lebendige in der Dunkelheit war.Als er das Glitzern noch nicht entdeckt hatte, hatte er sich verloren gefühlt.Allein.Einen Moment später waren diese Gefühle der Furcht gewichen.Und dem Hass.  
Obwohl er sich dafor fürchtete, in das magere, hässliche Gesicht sehen zu müssen, nahm der blinde Hass von seinem, nicht existierenden, Körper Besitz und zog ihn zu den scharlachroten Augen und ließ die Dunkelheit schwinden.Machte einer unbekannten Szene Platz.  
Es war, als ob er durch eine unsichtbare Tür geschritten wäre, denn er fand sich in einem dunklen Zimmer wieder, dass einzig und allein von einem winzigen Feuer in einem großen Kamin beleuchtet wurde.  
Vor diesem Kamin stand er.Zwischen seinen absurd gekrümmten Beinen leuchtete die winzige Flamme.Symbolisierte die sterbende Hoffnung.Sein Blick war in Harrys Richtung gerichtet, aber er sah durch ihn hindurch.Er sah jemanden an, der in der Tür stand.  
Harry drehte sich widerwillig um, denn man sollte seinem Feind nie denn Rücken zukehren und erblickte einen schlanken blonden Mann im Türrahmen.Sein Rücken war unterwürfig gekrümmt und seine Augen blickten gefühllos auf den Boden.  
,Lucis.Komm herein'', ertönte eine ekelerregende Stimme hinter Harry und er schritt zur Seite, als Lucius Malfoy auf ihn zukam.  
,Hast du sie?Hast du die Prophezeihung gehört?''  
,Ja, Meister.''  
Voldemords Haltung spannte sich augenblicklich an.  
,Wie lautet sie?''  
,Das Ende der Zeit wird kommen, wenn der Junge, der am Tag des Todes des achten Monats geboren ist, Hand in Hand mit seinem Glück kämpft und sein Schicksal besiegt.''  
Kaum hatte der Mann seinen Satz beendet, legte sich eine eisige Klaue um Harrys Herz.Als er Voldemord anblickte, war dessen anwiderndes Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt.  
,Dies wird nicht vorkommen'', flüsterte er, bevor er, sichtlich außer sich, seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf den blonden Mann richtete.  
,CRUCIO!''  
Lucius Malfoy fiel auf die Knie und krümmte sich gepeinigt auf dem Boden.Er schrie in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf und grub seine Fingernägel in den steinharten Grund.Gerade als der Fluch nachzulassen schien und Malfoy nur noch schmerzvoll keuchte, wurde er wieder mit dem gleichen Fluch gefoltert.  
,Lucius, mein lieber Lucius'', Voldemords Stimme klang völlig unbekümmert, als ob er sich mit einem, nicht schreienden und sich windenden, Menschen unterhalten würde und Harry verspürte den Drang sich zu erbrechen.,Du bist ein richtiger Waschlappen, weißt du das?''  
Er schleuderte wieder einen Fluch auf den Mann.  
,Aber dein Sohn ist anders.Er ist wirklich stark und nächstes Jahr wird er deinen Platz einnehmen.''  
,Nein...nicht..Dra..'', wimmerte Mafoy, bevor er leblos liegen blieb und sich nicht mehr aufbäumte.  
Nun herrsche Stille im Raum.Es drängten sich winzige Lichtstrahlen durch die zugenagelten Fenster.  
,Ich dulde keine Versager.''  
Und er verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze und lachte, wobei sich Harrys Mageninhalt hochschob.  
Voldemord lachte vollkommen hysterisch und schrie immer wieder ,Crucio''.Er beachtete nicht, dass Malfoy das nötige Leben fehlte um gefoltert zu werden.  
Harry wollte zurück, wollte sich nicht mehr in diesem erschreckend realen Traum aufhalten, wollte nicht mehr in die zufrieden funkelnden Augen sehen und als er seinen Blick abwandte, bemerkte er die Flamme im Kamin, die nun um einiges größer geworden war.

,HARRY!Wach auf verdammt nochmal!''  
Als Harry seine Augen aufschlug, war das erste, was er sah, ein besorgt blickender Ron, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.  
Er hatte eine riesigen Kloß im Hals, den er nicht runterschlucken konnte und er wunderte sich, wieso er nicht schon daran erstickt war.  
,Merlin sei Dank!Harry, gehts dir wieder gut?''  
Er wollte seinem Freund antworten, aber plötzlich war der Kloß verschwunden und er spürte seinen Mageninhalt überdeutlich hochkommen.Er schluckte krampfhaft.  
Ron legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und erst jetzt bemerkte er die erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner Zimmergenossen.  
Bestimmt dachten sie, dass er von Voldemord geträumt hatte und erwarteten, dass er ihnen alles erzählte.  
,Ja, es geht mir gut'', würgte er hervor, bevor er vorsichtig aufstand, sich seine Sachen zusammensuchte und im Bad verschwand.  
Dort blickte er in den Spiegel.Er sah wirklich schrecklich aus.Tiefschwarze Augenringe.Und seine Haut war auch blasser als sonst.Entgegen seiner Erwartungen, sprudelten seine Augen nur so vor Gefühlen über.Ekel, Trauer und Angst waren in ihnen zu sehen.Wenn er an seinen Traum dachte, hatte er wieder ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch.Und seltsamerweise fühlte er Trauer und vielleicht auch Mitleid, als ihm einfiel, dass der tote Todesser, Draco Malfoys Vater gewesen war.Kurz darauf schüttelte er darüber nur wütend den Kopf.Auch wenn ihn das an ihn selber, bezüglich Sirius Tod, erinnerte, war das noch lange kein Grund, Sirius und Malfoy Senior miteinander zu vergleichen.Auch sollte er kein Mitleid gegenüber Malfoy empfinden.Er würde nämlich eines Tages auch ein Todesser werden.Genauergesagt nächstes Jahr.Nach ihrem Abschluss.  
'Das Ende der Zeit wird kommen, wenn der Junge, der am Tag des Todes des achten Monats geboren ist, Hand in Hand mit seinem Glück kämpft und sein Schicksal besiegt.''  
Mit 'der Junge, der am Tag des Todes des achten Monats geboren ist' war er selber gemeint.Aber was war sein Schicksal?Voldemord?Der Tod?Und was hieß 'Hand in Hand mit seinem Glück kämpft'?  
,Harry beeil dich, wir kommen zu spät.''Ron klopfte noch einmal an die Tür und schien auf eine Erwiderung zu warten.  
,Bin gleich fertig.''  
Harry zog sich so schnell es ging an und versuchte die Erinnerung an seinen Traum in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses zu verbannen, was ihm nicht einmal halbwegs gelang und so war er eine viertel Stunde später mit leerem Magen und seinen beiden Freunden auf dem Weg in die Kerker, während er immer noch über die Prophezeiung grübelte.  
,Harry hast du mir zugehört?''  
,Wie!'', er drehte seinen Kopf zu Hermine, die ihn forschend ansah.  
,Wir müssen es Dumbledore erzählen.''  
,Nein'', sagte Harry, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
Er wollte damit nicht schon wieder zum Schulleiter rennen.Der hatte gerade zuviel mit dem Orden und den Todessern zu tun, da sollte er sich nicht wieder mit solch nichtigen Träumen herumschlagen.Außerdem wusste Harry nicht, ob es nicht schon wieder eine Falle Voldemords war.Das letzte Mal, als er auf seine Träume gehört hatte war Sirius gestorben.So etwas würde er nicht wieder zulassen.Im sechsten Schuljahr waren die Träume seltsamerweise verschwunden und Voldemord schien sich auch zurückgezogen zu haben, bis er kurz vor den Sommerferien um ein vielfaches grausamer wieder zugeschlagen hatte.Er hatte Schwimmbäder, Rathäuser und andere Muggelanstalten angegriffen und diese Angriffe hatten viele unschuldige Leben gefordert.  
Harrys Traum heute Morgen war also der erste seit langem gewesen.  
,Wie 'Nein'?''  
,Es könnte eine Falle sein.''  
,Aber genauso könnte die Prophezeihung sehr wichtig sein.Wenn du-weißt-schon-wer solche Angst davor hat, muss sie einfach von Bedeutung sein.''  
,Das letzte Mal, als ich auf einen meiner Träume gehört habe, ist Sirius gestorben.Schweigt.''  
Hermine sah betreten zu Boden und Ron sah ihn mitleidig an.  
,Kanntest du den Todesser, den er umgebracht hat?'', fragte Ron besänftigend.  
,Nein.''  
Harry wollte seinen Freunden nicht erzählen, dass es der Vater eines ganz bestimmten Slytherin war.Auch wenn er nicht wusste warum, aber Malfoy tat ihm nun einmal Leid, egal was für ein Arschloch er war.Auch wenn es nur gerecht wäre, sich darüber lustig zu machen und ihn damit zu verletzen, Malfoy hatte schließlich auch oft genug seine eigenen Eltern beleidigt, wollte er das nicht.Er war die ständigen Sticheleien einfach Leid.Harry konnte sich neben Voldemord nicht auch noch auf einen eingebildeten Halbstarken konzentrieren.  
,Vielleicht bedeutet es, dass du einen Verbündeten findest.Aber du hast viele Verbündete, welcher könnte gemeint sein?'', fing Hermine an zu kombinieren.  
Leider konnte sie ihre Ausführungen nicht erweitern, denn sie waren am Zaubertränkeraum angekommen und betraten ihn zögernd.

****


	2. Chapter2

**Part 2  
  
,,Was ist eine Aangisfrucht?'', hallte Snapes zischende Stimme durch den, mit Vorhängen verdunkelten, Raum.  
Sofort schoss Hermines Finger in die Luft und sie wand sich auf ihrem Stuhl, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Snape aber, beachtete sie nicht.Er sah jeden Griffindor der Reihe nach an, wobei er Hermine und die Slitherins ignorierte.  
Obwohl seine Absichten bei Hermine sicher schlecht waren, wollte er die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses womöglich nur unterhalten.  
,,Potter.''  
Harry sah auf.Bis eben hatte er noch völlig gedankenverloren auf die Tischplatte gestarrt.  
,,Sie könnten uns zur Abwechslung auch mit Beiträgen zum Unterricht ehren.''  
Der Gryffindor seufzte nur lautlos auf.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten, die sich alle zur letzten Reihe umgedreht hatten.  
Die Gryffindors sahen ihn bedauernd an.Hermine fixierte Snape und fuchtelte auffällig auffallend mit ihrem Finger in seinem Blickfeld, was er gekonnt ignorierte.Und die Slytherins grinsten schadenfroh.  
Allen voran ein ganz bestimmter.  
Die einzigartigen Augen blitzten frech und unbekümmert und als sich Harry dabei ertappte, wie er Malfoy mitleidig ansah, wandte er sich wieder Snape zu.  
Malfoy konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sein Vater gestorben war.  
Harrys Blick hatte heute Morgen regelrecht am Slytherin-Tisch geheftet und er hatte sich davon überzeugt, dass Malfoy keinen Brief bekommen hatte.  
,,Was ist eine Aangisfrucht?'', schnarrte eine verärgerte Stimme über ihm und als Harry seinen Blick hob, bemerkte er, dass Snape an seinen Tisch getreten war und ihn abwartend ansah.  
,,Ich weiß es nicht, Proffessor.''  
,,10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor'', und Harrys Mitschüler aus besagtem Haus durchborten Snapes Rücken mit unheilvollen Blicken.  
Die Slytherins kicherten.  
,,Bitte, Professor....''  
Der Zaubertränkemeister wandte sich Hermine zu.  
,,Haben sie ein Problem, Miss Granger?''  
,,Nein, Professor.Eine Aangisfrucht ist ei....''  
,,Habe ich sie aufgefordert?'', wurde sie unterbrochen.  
Hermine senkte wütend den Blick.Ihre widerspenstigen Haare bedeckten ihr Gesicht, aber Harry konnte trotzdem sehen, dass sie frustriert ihre Lippen zusammenpresste.  
Snape drehte sich um und schritt dramatisch langsam zu seinem Pult.Dort fixierte er die Klasse wieder.  
Draco Malfoy hob gelangweilt seine Hand.  
,,Ja, Mister Malfoy?''  
,,Die Aangisfrucht ist eine Frucht aus Südamerika, die die Wirkung von Drachenblut in einem Trank verhindert.Im Reumenia-Trank zum Beispiel könnte eine Überdosis Drachenblut eine Katastrophe heraufbeschwören, sprich eine Explosion mit einem Radius von einem Kilometer.Nur kann man die Entwicklung der Explosion exakt zwei Minuten mitverfolgen.Wenn man eine Minute vor der Explosion eine auf genau einen halben Zentimeter gewürfelte Aangisfrucht in den Trank gibt, bleibt sie aus.''  
Malfoy drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl und sah Harry spottend an.  
,,Na, Potter?Hat dir das Schlammblut etwa nicht rechtzeitig einsagen können?''  
Die Slytherins lachten.Snape beachtete Malfoys Beleidigung nicht und blickte ihn nur mit einem Hauch von Stolz an.  
Hermine presste ihre Lippen kräftiger aufeinander und Harry ballte seine Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten.  
Ron an seiner Seite, war vor Zorn rot angelaufen und hielt sich nur schwer davon ab, aufzuspringen.  
Eine zähe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, in der die Slytherins lachten und kicherten, während die Gryffindors ihre Wut hinunterschluckten.  
Sie konnten sich in Snapes Unterricht schließlich nicht wehren, ohne dafür Punkte zu verlieren.  
Endlich mahnte Snape unbewusst zur Ruhe.  
,,Ihre Ausführung und ihr Wissen verdienen 20 Punkte, Mr Malfoy.Wir werden einen Reumenia-Trank brauen.Obwohl dieser Trank sehr schwierig ist und bisher nicht gelehrt wurde, habe ich vom Schulleiter die Erlaubnis erhalten, ihn den Schülern des 5. Jahrgangs beizubringen.Unter der Bedingung, dass ich jeweils einen guten Schüler mit einem zusammentue, dessen Leistungen mangelnd sind.''  
Seine Stimme hatte einen genervten Tonfall angenommen.  
,,Professor Dumbledore hat sie auch schon zusammengetan'', fuhr er missmutig fort.  
Wahrscheinlich war es ihm nicht recht, dass sich jemand in seinen Unterricht einmischte.Harry konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass er diese Aufgabe liebend gerne übernommen hätte, nur um einige Gryffindors zu quälen.  
'Das wären dann wohl jeweils ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor', dachte sich Harry, denn außer Hermine war jeder in Gryffindor schlecht in Zaubertränke.  
,,Nott, Longbottom; Patil, Bulstrode; Finnigan, Parkinson; Thomas, Goyle; Granger, Crabbe; Weasley, Zabini; Potter, Malfoy; .....''  
An der Stelle schaltete Harry ab.Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten musste.In den letzten beiden Jahren hatte Dumbledore oftmals versucht das Klima zwischen den Häusern Slytherin und Gryffindor zu verbessern.Und der Schulleiter hielt vohl dermaßen an dieser Idee fest, dass er immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.  
'Eigentlich nur verständlich', dachte sich Harry.In heutigen Zeiten war Zusammenhalt wirklich wichtig.Und auch, wenn Harry nicht unbedingt aktiv in ihren Streitereien mitmischte, waren doch hauptsächlich er und Malfoy diejenigen, die keine Veränderung zuließen.  
Man konnte aber auch nicht verlangen, dass er sich nicht wehrte, wenn er angegriffen wurde.  
,,Setzen sie sich zu ihren Partnern.Schlagen sie im Buch die Seite 384 auf und machen sie die Theorie durch.''  
Als Malfoy keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen, nahm sich Harry seufzend seine Sachen und setzte sich auf den freien Platz in der ersten Reihe, gleich neben seinem Rivalen.  
Der sah ihn missbilligend von der Seite an.  
,,Was gedenkst du da zu tun, Potter?'', erkundigte er sich herablassend.  
,,Ich befolge Snapes Anweisungen, Malfoy.''  
Der Slytherin wandte sich seinem Buch zu und ignorierte Harry eiskalt, was diesem eigentlich nicht viel ausmachte.So hatte er zumindest seine Ruhe.  
Er bekam mit, wie Hermine Crabbe mit leiser Stimme anfauchte, aber da ihn dies nicht weiter interessierte, tat er es Malfoy gleich und las den Text in ihrem Zaubertränkebuch, ohne ihn wirklich zu verstehen, bis er von Snape entlassen wurde und sich mit seinen Freunden zum Wahrsageturm begab.  
  
,,Harry!''  
Harry drehte sich ruckartig zu Ron, der seinen Arm ausgestreckt hatte und auf etwas in der Luft deutete.Er folgte Rons Arm mit den Augen und sah etwas golden glänzendes in der Luft schwirren.Schon bevor er analysieren konnte, was es war, setzten seine Sucherinstinkte ein und er flog blitzschnell auf den Schnatz zu.  
Der Wind peitschte gegen seine Haut und presste ihm seine Brille auf die Nase, während er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie ihm Malfoy mit steigendem Tempo folgte.Er mochte vielleicht den besseren Besen haben, aber Harry hatte nun einmal schneller reagiert und war auch dementsprechend näher dran.  
Malfoy kam dem Schnatz aber gefährlich nahe und als Harry schon einmal vorsorglich den Arm ausstreckte, war Malfoy fast gleichauf mit ihm.Harry konnte die Spannung fühlen, die sie umgab.  
Plötzlich flog der Schnatz einen Haken und auf den Boden zu.Harry bremste ruckartig und eine Erschütterung ging durch seinen Körper.Als er dann dem Schnatz hinterherflog, sah er, dass Malfoy schon einen beachtlichen Vorsprung hatte.Harry flog nun schneller, als der Fall und der Schnatz schien ihm weit weg, obwohl der Rasen immer näher kam.Im Unterbewusstsein hörte er die Menge erwartungsvoll keuchen.  
Harry hatte Malfoy nun eingeholt und konnte dieses Tempo nur mit großer Kraftanstrengung halten.Malfoy hatte wohl alles aus seinem Besen rausgeholt und warf ihm immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu.  
Er aber hatte nicht vor abzudrehen und als Malfoy seinen Besen dann ungefähr fünf Meter über dem Boden hochzog, flog er immernoch.  
Der Schnatz war nun wenige Zentimeter vom Grund entfernt und flog ganz plötzlich einen Haken.  
Harry hob den Stiel seines Besens ächzend hoch.Er atmete erleichtert auf, es war knapp gewesen.Er streckte seinen Arm erneut aus und griff nach dem goldenen Schnatz.  
Die Menge tobte.Harry lächelte in sich hinein.Sie hatten seinen Sieg wohl nie angezweifelt.  
Harry wandte sich Malfoy zu, der in beachtlicher Entfernung von ihm, auf seinem Besen schwebte und aussah, als habe er gerade sauren Zitronensaft getrunken.  
Er bildete sich ein, einfach nur Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck bei einer Niederlage sehen zu wollen, der es nebenbei bemerkt wert war, aber in letzter Zeit suchten seine Augen ein wenig zu oft nach dem Slytherin.Es verunsicherte ihn, aber er wünschte sich, dass Malfoy die Todesnachricht seines Vaters nicht bekommen würde und bildete sich ein, er könnte dies beeinflussen, indem er ihn beobachtete, damit sich nichts an ihrem Verhältnis änderte.Einfach nur Rivalen sein.Mit all den kindischen Streitereien und dem Stessabbauen..  
Harry fühlte, dass sich Malfoy grundlegend verändern würde, falls er in Erfahrung bringen sollte, dass sein Vater gestorben war.  
Auch, wenn ihn sein Vater wohl nicht sehr gut behandelt hatte, hatte Harry schon damals in ihrem zweiten Jahr bemerkt, dass er ein Grundstein für Dracos Leben war.Wahrscheinlich ein Vorbild.  
Kurz schüttelte Harry den Kopf.Wie konnte er nur schon wieder solchen Unsinn denken?Das wurde langsam zur Angewohnheit.  
Im nächsten Augenblick riss er entsetzt seine Augen auf.Seine ganze Mannschaft hatte sich auf ihn geworfen und sie lagen nun gemeinsam lachend auf dem Gras.Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, fiel ihm jemand um den Hals.  
'Braune Haare', registrierte er.  
,,Hermine, du erdrückst mich'', sagte er, gespielt nach Luft schnappend.  
Sie löste sich von ihn und Ron lächelte erleichtert.Nicht, weil Harry noch lebte, sondern weil sie ihn endlich losgelassen hatte.  
Rons Schwärmerei für Hermine war mittlerweile offensichtlich.Die einzigen auf ganz Hogwarts, die es noch nicht wussten waren wohl die beiden Betroffenen und Ron weigerte sich immernoch stur, seine Verliebtheit zuzugeben, obwohl er jedes Mal errötete, wenn er und Hermine normal miteinander sprachen..Was selten genug vorkam, da sie die meiste Zeit stritten.  
,,Hast du Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?'', fragte Ron als sie geduscht und angezogen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.  
,,Ja, hab ich.''  
,,So ein Hasenfuß.Der hat abgedreht, während du in vollem Flug warst.''  
,,Tolle Aktion Harry'', rief Ginny von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Harry hob kurz lächelnd die Hand, während er Ron antwortete:,,Er ist eben nicht so lebensmüde wie ich.''  
,,Ach was.Das war super.Ich denke den Tag, an dem dich Malfoy besiegt werden wir nicht erleben.''  
Harry grinste.  
,,Hoffen wirs.''  
Und sie lachten laut auf.  
,,Was gibt es denn so Witziges?''  
Hermine setzte sich auf einen Sessel am Kamin.  
,,Harry, hast du deine Verwandlungen Aufgaben schon gemacht?''  
,,Ähm...nein.''  
Hermine seufzte.  
,,Ruh dich heute aus, aber morgen musst du sie machen sonst bekommst du wieder Strafpunkte von Professor McGonnagal.''  
Harry nickte ergeben.Da hatte er der Gryffindor Mannschaft gerade zum Sieg verholfen und Hermine kam mit Hausaufgaben an.  
,,Ihr solltet langsam anfangen, für die UTZ zu lernen.''  
Harry und Ron stöhnten synchron auf.  
,,Hermine, bitte!''  
,,Ist ja gut'', sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien zu schmollen.Harry konnte Rons Herz neben sich fast hüpfen hören.  
  
,,Harry!Aufwachen!Frühstück!''  
Harry öffnete verschlafen seine Augen, schloss sie kurz darauf wieder und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
Dies alles mit dem Wissen, noch einem Schultag trotz täglichen Widerstandes nicht entkommen zu können.  
So saß er eine Viertel Stunde später gähnend in der großen Halle und ließ sich von Hermine überreden doch noch etwas zu essen.  
Ungeniert gähnend griff er nach einem weichen Brötchen und biss zögernd hinein.Eigentlich hatte er ja keinen Hunger, aber Hermines angsteinflößendem Blick hatte er leider nichts entgegenzusetzen und nahm die Gefahr, sich zu erbrechen deshalb in Kauf.Warum war er eigentlich so müde?  
Er war doch gestern nach dem Spiel zeitig ins Bett gegangen.  
Er vernahm ein Schwirren und Flügelschlagen über seinem Kopf und richtete seinen Blick an die Decke.  
Die morgendliche Post.  
Und er bekam nichts.  
Leise seufzend senkte er seinen Blick wieder.Seitdem Sirius gestorben war, bekam er nur noch sehr selten Post und die war meistens von Lupin, Tonks oder den Weasley Zwillingen.Er nahm es ihnen nicht übel.Lupin und Tonks hatten nun einmal sehr viel mit dem Orden zu tun und die Zwillinge bauten gerade ihr Geschäft aus.Noch dazu waren sie unerwartet erfolgreich.Sie hatten Harry sogar eine Stelle angeboten.Er hatte die Möglichkeit nach dem Schulabschluss 'Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherzartikel' ein 'Potter' beizusetzen, aber dies kam für Harry nicht in Frage.  
Er wusste, falls er die nächsten Jahre überleben sollte, würde er immer weiter gegen das Böse kämpfen bis er starb.  
Und mit einer erschreckenden Sicherheit ging er davon aus, im Kampf zu sterben.  
Fast schon selbstständig glitt sein Blick zum Slytherintisch und heftete sich an einen ganz bestimmten Jungen.  
Harry ließ sein Brötchen sinken und der Bissen in seinem Mund schmeckte plötzlich wie eine uralte Tennissocke.  
Draco Malfoy saß minimal in sich zusammensunken am Tisch.Harry wusste, dass er sich niemals mehr erlauben würde.  
Der Slytherin war weiß wie ein Laken und starrte ungläubig auf einen schneeweißen Brief in seiner Hand.  
Blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und obwohl er es nicht wirklich bezeugen konnte, meinte Harry ein verräterisches Glitzern in Dracos Augen zu erkennen.  
Nun wusste er es.  
Und ein bedrückendes Gefühl von Schuld floss durch Harrys Körper.  
Er war dabei gewesen, konnte aber nicht helfen.Wieso hätte er denn überhaupt helfen sollen?Malfoy war ein Todesser.Er hatte sich aus freiem Willen dazu entschieden, Voldemord zu dienen und vor ihm im Dreck zu kriechen.Es konnte ihm, Harry, doch nur recht sein, wenn es einen von diesen Speichelleckern weniger gab.  
Seltsamerweise tat es das nicht.  
Er hatte gedacht, dass er in den letzten Jahren ein wenig abgehärteter geworden sei.In Zeiten des Krieges konnten zu viele Gefühle den Tod bedeuten.Und auch wenn er sich manchmal wünschte zu sterben, wusste er, dass er es nicht durfte.Er war die Hoffnung.Und hatte eine schwere Last zu tragen.  
Solange es ihn gab, gaben die Menschen nicht auf.Sie kämpften weiter.Und wenn er sterben sollte, war das der Untergang der Zauberwelt.Sein Tod wäre mit Voldemords Sieg gleichzusetzen, denn ohne die Unterstützung von hoffenden Menschen, war sogar der Phonix Orden ein schwacher Gegner.  
Gerade aus diesem Grund war es vielleicht besser, den Menschen das zu zeigen was sie sehen wollen.  
Aber im Moment konnte Harrys dies nicht.Er hatte doch selber keine Hoffnung.Nichts zum Festhalten.Er wandelte selber in der Dunkelheit und die Kälte zerfraß sein Herz.  
Seit dem Traum war dieses unbändige Gefühl der Ohnmacht sogar noch um ein Vielfaches intensiver geworden.  
Er hatte wieder nicht helfen können.Mittlerweile war ihm wohl egal ob Voldemord einen Unschuldigen oder einen seiner Anhänger umbrachte.Er hatte jedes Mal Spaß daran, als wüsste er, dass Harry dazu verdammt war, seinen Morden zuzusehen.  
Und mit jedem Mord, fühlte sich Harry, als ob ER all diese Menschen umgebracht hätte.Als ob die Last auf SEINER Seele stetig wuchs.Schwerer wurde.Ihn unter sich zu begraben drohte.  
Und als würde Sirius Tod nicht reichen, musste er Draco Malfoy immer wieder begegnen.Musste immer wieder daran denken, dass er die Qualen seines Vaters miterlebt hatte.Ihn vor Schmerz schreien gehört hatte.Dabei nur daneben stehen konnte.Nicht helfen konnte.  
Draco erhob sich äußerlich gefasst von seinem Platz und schritt zur Tür der großen Halle.Allem Anschein nach konnte nur Harry die leichte Krümmung in seiner Gestalt erkennen.Er meinte die leicht schlurfenden Schritte zu hören, obwohl er es zwischen all den Unterhaltungen in der Halle gar nicht wahrnehmen durfte und verspürte den Drang, das Brot in seinem Mund, das ihm langsam aber sicher die Luft nahm, im großem Bogen auszuspucken.  
  
Nach zwei Doppelstunden Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst fühlte sich Harry mehr tot als lebendig, machte sich unter dem strengen Blick Hermines aber trotzdem zur Bibliothek auf.Alles wonach er sich sehnte war ein warmes weiches Bett, indem er die nächsten Stunden friedlich schlummern konnte.Aber er hatte seiner Freundin am gestrigen Tag versprochen, seine Verwandlungen Aufgaben heute zu machen und für üblich hielt er sein Wort.Zu dem war morgen der letzte Abgabetermin und auch, wenn Harry der Sucher der Gryffindormannschaft, der Mannschaft McGonnagals Hauses, war, konnte er sich nicht erlauben die Aufgaben nicht zu machen.  
Professor McGonnagal nahm schon viel zu viel Rücksicht auf ihn und als sich Harry ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht ins Gedächtnis rief, als er eine wichtige Aufgabe Wochen lang aufgeschoben hatte und sie dann doch nicht hatte und ihm Punkte abgezogen wurden, wurde er augenblicklich wacher.  
So schritt er ein wenig zügiger durch die Gänge.Er betrat die, wie erwartet, nicht sehr volle Bibliothek, suchte sich einige Bücher über 'Zurückverwandlungstechniken' heraus und setzte sich an einen Tisch nahe an einem Fenster.  
Er musste ungewohnt wenig schreiben und legte seine Feder schon nach einer halben Stunde verwundert beiseite.Das war vollkommen untypisch für seine Verwandlungen-Lehrerin.Normalerweise ließ sie über Themen schreiben, für die mindestens fünf Pergamentrollen benötigt wurden.  
Der Gryffindor wollte die Bücher wieder in die Regale zurückstellen, als er seinen Blick zufällig über eine dunkle Ecke schweifen ließ und er verwirrt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Platz sinken ließ.  
Malfoy war hier?  
Wieso hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt?  
Malfoy schien ihn auch nicht bemerkt zu haben.Der Slytherin saß, sich unbeobachtet fühlend an einem Ecktisch vor dem Regal mit Zaubereigeschichte Büchern und las sich abermals einen Zettel durch.Das konnte Harry an seinen Augen erkennen.Auch fiel ihm auf, dass es wohl der Brief von heute Morgen war.Das Papier strahlte immernoch schneeweis.  
Harry starrte Dracos traurige Gestalt an fühlte sich an sich selbst erinnert.Niemand hatte es ihm gesagt, aber Wochen nach Sirius Tod war er genauso durch Hogwarts gelaufen.Mit dem selben gesenkten Blick und der deprimierten Ausstrahlung.  
Und genauso, wie damals so viele mit ihm Mitleid hatten, hatte er selbiges mit Draco.Aber er hatte diese schwache Gefühlsregung der Menschen nie haben wollen, wollte ihre vorgeheuchelte Traurigkeit nicht und wusste, dass es Draco genauso ging.  
Obwohl seine Füße aufspringen und zu dem Slytherin laufen wollten, obwohl ihn sein Körper um Verzeihung bitten wollte, dass er die Grausamkeit die ihre Asche nun auf ihn streute nicht verhindert hatte.Nicht verhindern hatte können.Obwohl er seine Arme um Dracos Schultern legen wollte, ihn trösten wollte.Obwohl sein Herz bei dem Anblick des leidenden Jungen zerriss, saß er nur weiterhin auf dem, plötzlich ungewohnt ungemütlichen, Stuhl und starrte den Slytherin einfach an.  
Ihre Rivalitäten waren vergessen.Als wären sie nie dagewesen.In dem Moment fühlte Harry keine Abneigung gegenüber dem blonden Slytherin.Nur Schuld und Scham, und er lehnte sich an die Stuhllehne, wich zurück, weil er sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zustand, Draco anschauen zu dürfen.Als wäre der Junge ein Engel und er ungewollt, der Teufel, der ihm schon genug wehgetan hatte.Der ihm gar nicht wehtun wollte, es aber immer wieder tat.Vielleicht hatte er gar nicht das Recht, in diesem Raum zu sein.  
Draco ließ hier seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, ließ seine Mauer fallen und er beobachtete ihn ungefragt.Auch wenn das ein öffentlicher Ort war, Harry meinte, Dracos Privatsphäre zu missachten.  
Und plötzlich erschien ihm dieser Gedanke so sündig, so teuflisch, dass er aus einem Reflex heraus nach seinen Pergamentrollen griff, lautstark aufstand und aus der Bibliothek rannte.Einfach nur rannte.Er achtete nicht auf seine Umgebung und sah auch nicht, wie Draco Malfoy erschrocken aufjapste, als Harry an ihm vorbeistürmte.  
  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn euch dieser Teil dazu überreden könnte, einen winzigkleinen Kommi zu schreiben.**


	3. Chapter3

**Vernum Manolis - Das Ende Der Zeit  
  
Part 3  
  
,,Nergis Pezifus''  
Harry schritt zügigen Schrittes durch den Eingang.Er beachtete die Drittklässler nicht, die ihn verwundert und teils schmachtend ansahen und stürmte in seinen Schlafsaal.  
Das wohl bekannte nagende Gefühl in seiner Brust war nicht verschwunden.Der Druck hinter seinen Lidern wurde stetig größer und er warf die schwere Holztür hinter sich zu, bevor er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ.Er presste sein Gesicht in das weiche, weiße Kissen und warf es einen Moment später zur Seite.Hatte er das Recht zu weinen?  
HATTE ER VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ÜBERHAUPT EINEN GRUND DAZU?  
Was war nur mit ihm los?Er war dabei, rumzuflennen, weil ein Todesser, ein Anhänger seines Größten Feindes, gestorben war und sein Sohn, der ganz zufällig sein größter Rivale war, traurig war.  
Das war doch nicht normal.  
Obwohl der Gedanke an sich absurd war, verschwand der Druck nicht.Harry hatte lange nicht mehr geweint.Damals, als Sirius gestorben war hatte er es nicht glauben wollen.Er hatte seinen Tod verleugnet.Und als er es dann eingesehen hatte, waren keine Tränen mehr vorhanden.Wieso hätte er denn weinen sollen?Das hätte doch auch nichts mehr an seiner Lage geändert.Er war nun mal einsam.Außer zwei Freunden hatte er niemandem und traute auch niemandem außer ihnen.Aber Hermine und Ron konnten ihm keine Familie sein.Sie hatten ihr eigenes Leben und sollten es nicht damit verschwenden, sich um ihn zu kümmern.  
Dumbledore war zweigesichtig.Der Meinung war Harry nun seit zwei Jahren.  
Früher war der alte Mann ein Halt für ihn gewesen.Er schien immer alles zu wissen und die Wahrheit und das Gute zu erkennen.  
So hatte sich Harry immer Gott vorgestellt, wenn ihn die Dursleys zwangen, zu eben jenem zu beten.Er war noch nie gläubig gewesen.Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Gott das, was ihm schon alles wiederfahren war zuließ.Aber wenn er von dem gütigen, vergebenden Gott hörte, hatte er immer Dumbledores faltiges Gesicht vor sich gesehen.Dieser Eindruck war von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden.Als Dumbledore ihm damals nach Sirius' Tod erzählt hatte, was er ihm Jahre lang verschwiegen hatte, hatte Harry erkannt, dass der Schulleiter nicht fehlerlos war.Er war einfach nur ein alter Mann, vielleicht mächtig, aber eben nicht fehlerlos.  
Im sechsten Jahr hatte Harry lange Zeit nicht mit Dumbledore geredet, aber irgendwann eingesehen, dass dies sinnlos war.Jetzt stand er zwar wieder gut mit dem Professor, aber er würde sich niemals blind in seine Hände begeben, wie er es früher getan hätte.  
Und die anderen.Seamus, Dean, Neville und vielleicht sogar die Weasley Familie.Sie würden ihm niemals helfen, geschweige denn eine Familie sein können.  
Für sie war er Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt.Der Junge, der schon viel durchgemacht, aber immernoch stark geblieben war.Der keine Sorgen hatte.  
Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, sie sahen ihn als Heiliger.Sie erwarteten Führerqualitäten und richtige Entscheidungen von ihm, mit denen er oft nicht trumpfen konnte.  
Und doch brachte er es nicht übers Herz, sie aufzuklären, denn er hätte ihnen damit die Hoffnung genommen.  
Harry fragte sich, ob die Menschen ohne ihn nur noch ein verzweifelter und resignierter Haufen wären.Nicht in der Lage, irgendjemandem zu vertrauen.Nicht fähig für ihr Leben, für ihre Zukunft zu kämpfen.  
Sein eigenes Leben war unwiederbringlich verloren.Er hatte keine Kindheit gehabt und sein Leben an sich gehörte auch nicht nur ihm.Er hatte viele Jahre gelebt, um andere leben zu lassen.Und obwohl er sich dafür schämte, wünschte er sich manchmal, nie nach Hogwarts geholt worden zu sein.Er wünschte sich, von seinen Verwandten niedergemacht zu werden.Nie erfahren zu haben, dass seine Eltern nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren.Sirius nie kennengelernt zu haben, um ihn dann sterben zu sehen.Ihn zu verlieren.Er wünschte sich, nur für sich selber zu existieren.  
Erst als jemand den Schlafsaal betrat und Harry aufschrak, bemerkte er, dass ihm Tränen aus den Augen quollen.Das Kühle und doch versengende Gefühl der Flüssigkeit auf seinen Wangen kam ihm unwirklich vor und einen Moment ging er davon aus, in den letzen Minuten oder Stunden eingeschlafen zu sein.  
Während er mit leerem Blick auf seine zugezogenen roten Vorhänge starrte und ins Zimmer horchte, weinte er stumme Tränen.Er trauerte aber nicht um Sirius.Oder gar um Dracos Vater.  
Er trauerte um sich selber, der er sein Leben schon lange verloren hatte und nicht einmal das Glück besaß, diese Welt verlassen zu dürfen.  
Statt dessen musste er weiter seine Zeit ausfüllen.Um alles und jeden fürchten.  
Irgendwann schmerzte die Leere in seinem Inneren nicht mehr und Harry fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.Das von seinen Tränen nasse Betttuch unter sich.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen langsam in die Welt der Realität fand, fühlte er sich elend.Seine Augen schmerzten vom vielen Tränenvergießen und sein Mund war seltsam trocken.Nur ein filziger Geschmack ließ seine Zunge erahnen.  
Mit steifen Beinen die er nur lahm zum Vorankommen bringen konnte, begab er sich ins Bad, nachdem er sich Sachen zum Anziehen geholt hatte.  
Dort schloss er ab und schälte sich aus seinen Sachen, die er gestern nicht ausgezogen hatte, weil er weinend auf seinem Bett zusammengebrochen war.Sein Pullover klebte an seinem Oberkörper und er konnte sich einen Laut des Ekels nicht verkneifen, als er sich diesen über den Kopf zog.  
Er stellte sich unter die Dusche und ließ warmes Wasser laufen.Die willkommene Flüssigkeit lief seinen Körper hinab.Zeichnete jede Vertiefung nach.Folgte jeder Kurve.Harry währendessen schloss seine Augen und ließ das Wasser seinen Körper streicheln, seine Verspannungen lösen und seine Sorgen für einen Augenblick, auch wenn er noch so kurz war, vergessen.  
Leider war dieser Augenblick schnell vorbei und die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag, wie auch seine Empfindungen und Gedanken, was das Geschehene betraf stürzten auf ihn ein.  
Und als sei das wortwörtlich zu nehmen, war eben jenes Einstürzen so heftig, dass sich der Gryffindor an die beflieste Wand lehnen musste, um sich im Stehen zu halten, denn seine Beine zitterten und drohten, zusammenzuklappen.  
Harry gab seinen Stand aber bald auf und ließ sich an der Duschkabinenwand hinuntergleiten.  
Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, derart sentimental und mitfühlend zu sein.Und erst recht nicht Leuten gegenüber, die kaum etwas mit ihm zu tun hatten.  
Nein, die Malfoys hatten etwas mit ihm zu tun.Aber nichts Positives, was sie mit unwichtigen, höchstens misstrauenswürdigen, Menschen gleichsetzte.Vielleicht sollte er erneut versuchen, die ganze Sache zu ignorieren, ebenso wie Dracos Trauer.  
Aber auch wenn er es versuchen sollte, Harry wusste, dass da etwas in ihm war, das ihm dies nicht durchgehen lassen würde und ihm jedesmal einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde.Möglicherweise war er eine Spur zu gut.  
Als das Licht der Sonne heller durch das kleine Fenster im Badezimmer schien, raffte sich Harry auf.Er seifte sich schnell ein, spülte dann den Schaum von seinem Körper und zog sich seine Schulsachen an.  
In der großen Halle versuchte er sich so unauffällig wie möglich an den Gryffindortisch zu setzen, was schwieriger als gedacht war, denn so früh am Morgen waren nur wenige Schüler anwesend und beobachteten jeden, der den Saal betrat.  
Nachdem er sich neben Hermine niedergelassen hatte, die gleichzeitig aß und in einem in dunkelgrünem Samt eingebundenen Buch las, huschte sein Blick eigenwillig zum Slytherintisch.Er musste sich ein besorgtes Seufzen aufgrund Dracos Abwesenheit ersparen, wandte sich dann aber sofort ab, als ihm dies auffiel.  
,,Wo warst du gestern noch, Harry?''  
Hermine sah nicht von ihrem Buch auf.Ihre Augen huschten über die Zeilen und eine nachdenklich konzentrierte Falte befand sich auf ihrer Stirn.  
,,Nach den Hausaufgaben war ich müde und bin ins Bett gegangen'', seine ausweichende Antwort schien ihr nicht entgangen zu sein, denn sie sah ihn kurz prüfend von der Seite an.Obwohl Harry ihren Blick spürte, drehte er sich nicht zu ihr um.Er suchte einen Punkt zum Anstarren und landete an Dracos Platz.Als ihm aber bewusst wurde, wie das für Hermine aussehen musste und dass er dass tat, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, nicht zu tun, sah er weg.  
,,Hast du denn wenigstens die Aufgaben erledigt?''  
,,Ja.''  
,,Es war nicht sehr viel, nicht?''  
,,Ja.''  
,,Normalerweise ist das ja nicht Professor McGonnagals Art.''  
,,Ja.''  
,,Malfoy hat sich gestern seltsam benommen.''  
,,Ja...WAS?!''  
Hermine sah ihn prüfend an und ignorierte die wenigen Köpfe, die sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatten.  
Harry war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er wohl einem Fisch ähneln musste, mit aufgerissenen Augen, offenem Mund, der sich immer wieder schloss und öffnete, nicht befähigt, einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
,,Ich..du...ähm...ist mir doch egal, ob sich Malfoy seltsam benommen hat oder nicht!.....wieso achtest du überhaupt auf den?''  
Hermine verzog keine Miene.Sie musterte sein Gesicht nur sorgfältig und Harry musste sich zwingen, ihrem Blick standzuhalten.Er fühlte sich irgendwie nackt, wenn Hermine ihn so ansah.Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen, seine Gefühle analysieren.  
,,Du hast doch auch auf ihn geachtet.Du hast ihn angestarrt, Harry.''  
Sie sprach als hätte sie ein kleines Kind, und keinen Siebzehnjährigen, vor sich, dem man erklären musste, was richtig und was falsch war.  
Harry lachte gekünstelt auf.  
,,Ich?Malfoy angestarrt?....Wie kommst du denn darauf?''  
Daraufhin sagte das Mädchen nichts mehr, sondern musterte ihn wieder nachdenklich und als Harry zufällig Ron die Halle betreten sah, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte mit fester und entschlossener Stimme:,,Du kannst mit mir über alles reden, Harry.Ich halte zu dir und respektiere deine Entscheidungen.''  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder ab, nahm ihr Buch zur Hand und las darin, als hätten die letzten Minuten nie stattgefunden.  
,,Was schaust du so, Kumpel?'', begrüßte ihn Ron mit einem Schulterklopfen.  
,,Ähm...nichts.''  
Die nächsten zehn Minuten, in denen um Harry herum unzählige Unterhaltungen und Geschirrgeklapper ertönten, sah er immer wieder flüchtig zu Hermine oder zum Slytherintisch und überlegte, was Hermine denn gemeint haben könnte.  
Dracos Platz war noch immer leer und Hermine las.Sie sah kein einziges Mal zu ihm auf.  
Die Unterhaltung am Morgen wurde an diesem Tag nicht mehr aufgegriffen.  
Harry dachte viel darüber nach, aber Hermine zu fragen, was sie gemeint haben könnte, traute er sich aus irgend einem Grund nicht.Dabei fürchtete er sich mehr vor der Antwort, als vor der Frage.  
Was mochte sie nur denken?Dieses Mädchen war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel.Aber egal, was sie dachte, sie war dem wohl wohlgesonnen.Oder akzeptierte er wenigstens.  
Dies widerum verstand er nicht.Wieso hatte sie nicht nachgefragt?Es war offensichtlich, dass er gelogen hatte.Es war doch seltsam, wenn man anfing, seinen Rivalen anzustarren.Er selber hätte es jedenfalls seltsam gefunden, wenn Hermine Pansy Parkinson anstarren würde.Oder Ron Draco.Wobei er bei diesem Gedanken ein unangenehmes Gefühl hatte.  
Aber das war unwahrscheinlich.Ron war doch in Hermine verliebt.Und wieso dachte er jetzt an diese Art von Zuneigung?!  
So kam es, dass Harry den ganzen Tag in einer Art Zwischenwelt verbrachte.Gefangen zwischen Handeln und Nachdenken.Vor allem letzteres schien ihn ganz und gar einzunehmen.  
Mitten in der Nacht, als ihn seine Grüblereien über das Ereignis beim Frühstück, sein Verhalten und überhaupt die ganze Situation, die ihm immer noch irreal vorkam, nicht schlafen ließen, wünschte er sich plötzlich jemanden zum Reden.Dieses Bedürfnis war plötzlich und unangekündigt gekommen, aber verflüchtigte sich nicht.  
Harry hörte den Großteil seiner Zimmergenossen schnarchen und wünschte sich einen ruhigen Platz und das Alleinsein, das im vollkommenen Gegenteil zur Einsamkeit stand.  
Und genauso unerwartet, wie der Wunsch nach einem Gesprächspartner oder wenigstens jemandem, der ihm zuhörte, gekommen war, hallte es 'Eulerei' in seinem Kopf.  
Er stand vorsichtig auf und holte seinen Tarnumhang unter seinem Bett hervor.Dann machte er sich auf leisen Sohlen auf den Weg zu eben jener Eulerei.  
Hedwig würde ihm bestimmt zuhören.  
  
Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen und ließ ihn leicht frösteln, was er kaum wahrnahm.Seine Sinne waren einzig und allein auf einen blonden Jungen an einem der großen Fenster fixiert.Dieser sah ihn auch an und brachte ebenso keinen Laut hervor.Er war genauso überrascht und eingenommen von dieser Szenerie wie Harry.  
Der Gryffindor verfluchte sich dafür, dass er so unvorsichtig gewesen war, sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper zu ziehen, bevor er die Eulerei betrat.Was hatte er denn überhaupt damit bewirken wollen.Jetzt hatte er das Problem, Draco zu erklären, was er mitten in der Nacht hier tat.Zu dem war der Slytherin auch noch Schulsprecher.  
Aber war tat Draco hier?!  
,,Potter'', kam es ein wenig unkontrolliert von jenem.  
Sofort räusperte sich der Slytherin und sprach mit emotionsloser und irgendwie doch höhnender Stimme weiter.  
,,Was macht denn Gryffindors Goldjunge um diese Zeit in Teilen des Schlosses, in denen er nicht sein sollte?''  
Harry wusste, Draco könnte ihm jetzt Punkte abziehen, aber der Slytherin kam ihm seltsam uninteressiert vor.Als ob er das Alleinsein herbei sehnen würde, nachdem Harry gegangen war.Aber genau dies wollte Harry auch erreichen und hatte nicht vor zu gehen.  
Er schritt gemählich und gespielt ruhig an das Fenster, das am nächsten zu Draco war und faltete dabei seinen Umhang zusammen.Draco hatte ihn schon gesehen, wieso verstecken?  
,,Es ist verboten um diese Zeit im Schloss herumzustreunen!'', sagte Draco nun, auf eine Reaktion drängend.  
,,Was machst du dann hier, Malfoy?''  
Harry ließ seinen Blick über den Wald schweifen, der sich vor seinen Augen erstreckte und tat so, als ob er die Natur studieren würde, während er jedem unregelmäßigen Atemholen Malfoys, jedem Rascheln seiner Kleidung, das seine Bewegungen andeutete, lauschte.  
Sein Inneres war aufgewühlt.Gerade, als er sich nach ein bisschen Ruhe gesehnt hatte, traf er auf den Menschen, den er im Moment am wenigsten sehen wollte.  
,,Ich bin Schulsprecher, Potter'', belehrte ihn Draco.,,Ich darf das.''  
Dann war es eine Zeit lang ruhig und Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Draco ebenfalls aus dem Fenster sah.Dabei sah er äußerst angespannt aus und Harry fiel ein Brief auf, den er umklammert hielt.Es war schneeweises und, allem Anschein nach, teueres Papier und erinnerte Harry an den, in dem wohl die Todesnachricht Malfoy Seniors gestanden hatte.  
Harry musste wohl ziemlich offensichtlich gestarrt haben, denn Draco ließ den Ärmel seines schwarzen Umhangs weiter runterrutschen und pfiff scharf durch die Zähne.Sofort kam eine rabenschwarze Eule angeflogen und setzte sich auf seine Schulter.Im Mondlicht konnte Harry ihr Gefieder von Zeit zu Zeit bläulich schimmern sehen und es beeindruckte ihn.  
Draco drehte sich ein wenig weg und band der Eule den Brief ans Bein, bevor er sie fliegen ließ.  
Während das Tier fast zeitgleich mit seinem ersten Flügelschlag mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz, war der schneeweise Brief noch lange sichtbar.Wie ein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit.  
Als keine Spur Weis mehr am Horizont zu sehen war, sagte Harry:,,Eine schöne Eule'', und Draco hmmte zustimmend und leicht abwesend.  
Danach kroch wieder die Stille über sie.Es was so still, dass Harry die Zikaden schrillen hören konnte, die er bisher nie wahrgenommen hatte.  
Der Wind sang und pfiff auf eine unbekannt bezaubernde Weise und die kühle Luft wirkte reinigend.Wie Wasser.  
Harry wunderte sich, dass ihm das stille Einverständnis zwischen ihnen gefiel.Wenn er vorhin noch alleine sein wollte, wollte er die Anwesenheit des Slytherin nun nicht missen.Irgendwie war ihm dieser eine Moment der gegenseitigen Akzeptanz jahrelange Beleidungen wert.  
Dann schüttelte er über seine verwirrenden Gedanken den Kopf und lenkte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
,,Wirst verrückt, was Potter?''  
,,Vielleicht'', antwortete Harry nachdenklich.  
Vielleicht war er wirklich auf der Schwelle zum Wahnsinn.Nach seiner momentanen Auffassung zu urteilen war es gut möglich.  
,,Wer wird das nicht...in solchen Zeiten.''  
Harry blickte verwundert zur Seite.So etwas von Draco zu hören hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Er sah ihn lange an und hoffte insgeheim, dass Draco zurücksah.Dieser nahm aber keine Notiz von ihm.Dann wandte er sich ab.  
Leichte Anzeichen des nahenden Morgengrauens waren sichtbar und Harry fragte sich, wie spät es wohl war.Er hatte in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden und würde ihn wohl auch nicht mehr finden.  
Sie standen lange dort.Die Dunkelheit verabschiedete sich langsam und die Sonne kroch genauso langsam und schleichend an ihren angestammten Platz.Kein weiteres Mal sahen sich Harry und Draco an.  
Harrys Beine schmerzten, sein Körper lechzte nach Erholung und seine Arme, die schlaff an seinen Seiten hinabhingen, spürte er kaum noch.Und trotzdem konnte er nicht gehen.Nein, er wollte es nicht.Es war die Einbildung, etwas zu verpassen, wenn er vorzeitig gehen sollte.Er wollte diese Begegnung mit dem Slytherin im Gedächtnis behalten.Er wollte sich daran erinnern, wenn er den Namen 'Draco Malfoy' hörte.Er wollte das Bild eines, sich vor Schmerzen krümmenden, Mannes durch dieses ersetzen.  
Aber er wusste, dass Intensiveres nötig war, um das zu schaffen.  
Als der Blick aus dem Fenster wie ein perfektes Gemälde erschien, mit all den sanften Sonnenstrahlen, die sich nicht derart aufdrängten, wie die in den späten Nachmittagstunden, und dem Rot und Orange und Gelb des Himmels, ging Draco fort.  
,,Vergiss diese Nacht'', sagte er und hinterließ nur seinen leichten Duft im Raum, den Harry trotz dem beißenden Geruch von Vogelextrimitäten und Stroh unverkennbar ausmachen konnte.  
Zurück blieb nur das Wissen, dass er an einem Fenster gestanden und stundenlang daraus hinaus gesehen hatte.Unmittelbar neben Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt.Seinem Erzrivalen Nummer 1 auf Hogwarts.  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Harry nicht mehr.Er legte sich nicht einmal eine Zeit lang hin, um seinen schmerzenden Gliedern Erholung zu gönnen.Erst als ihm seine innere Uhr sagte, dass seine Zimmergenossen bald erwachen würden, riss er seinen Blick von der Ferne los und warf sich seinen Umhang über, um sich noch zu duschen und anzuziehen.  
Aber egal, wie oft er sich mit den Fäusten über die Augen rieb, die dunklen Ringe, die zeigten, dass er müde war, verschwanden nicht.Genau wie das Gefühl, mit den wenigen Worten, die er mit Malfoy gewechselt hatte, sein Schicksal herausgefordert zu haben.  
Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, waren es nicht einmal die paar Sätze gewesen.Eher die Anwesenheit des Slyherins hatte sich irgendwie in sein Inneres eingebrannt und die Stelle lechzte danach, ausgefüllt zu werden.  
Diese sinnlosen und unverständlichen Gedanken vertrieb Harry aber hastig und machte sich kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn, mit Ron an seiner Seite, zum Frühstück auf.  
Der Morgen verlief ereignislos, aber frustrierend für Harry.Draco saß auf seinem Platz wie eh und je.Er trohnte am Tisch und erhob sich von all den dunklen und unscheinbaren Gestalten.Harry wusste, dass Draco wohl kaum oder gar nicht geschlafen hatte, aber man sah es ihm nicht wirklich an.Nur seine Augen waren trüb.  
Es beunruhigte Harry, dass Draco wieder normal war.Irgendwie hatte er mehr Trauer von dem Slytherin erwartet.Schließlich hatte er seinen Vater verloren.  
Und plötzlich fiel ihm der Brief ein und er fragte sich, ob ihn der Inhalt des Briefes erheitert oder anderweilig beeinflusst haben könnte.  
  
Als sich Harry in Zaubertränke neben Draco setzte, verzog dieser keine Miene.Er ignorierte den Gryffindor gewissentlich und mit Erfolg.  
Zwei Stunden lang hatte Harry weder eine Chance, noch einen Grund sich am Brauen des Trankes zu beteiligen.Er durfte Draco nur Sachen reichen, die ihm dieser mit sachlicher und kühler Stimme anordnete und merkte, dass es ihm mehr ausmachte, von dem Slytherin ignoriert als beleidigt zu werden.Als Snape sich ihre Tränke durchsah, verfinsterte sich seine Miene aus mehreren Gründen.Einer davon war, dass der Trank absolut richtig gebraut war.Ein anderer, dass er Harry keine schlechte Note geben konnte, ohne das gleiche auch bei Draco zu tun.So ließ er seinen ganzen Frust an Neville aus und ließ außer Betracht, dass auch der einen Partner aus Slytherin hatte.  
Harry hatte die ganze Zeit über ein seltsames Gefühl und irgend etwas in seinem Kopf drängte ihn dazu etwas zu tun, wovon er keine Ahnung hatte was es war.Er war hellwach und aufgedreht und sah immer wieder zu Draco an seiner Seite, was diesem wohl aufgefallen sein musste, aber Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
Während Snape seine Runde machte und immer wieder ein missbilligendes Schnauben von dem Tränkemeister kam, saß Draco mit überschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Platz und verkörperte die Ruhe selbst.Harry aber war völlig durcheinander und schollt sich innerlich, weil es überhaupt keinen Grund dafür gab, mit dem Slytherin reden zu wollen, ganz freundschaftlich und ungezwungen.Wie mit Hermine und Ron.Oder vielleicht ein wenig vertrauter?  
Erst spät merkte Harry, dass Draco zurückstarrte.  
Der Slytherin hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und musterte Harry unter gesengten Wimpern.Harry fühlte sich ähnlich wie bei Hermine, nur dass es ihm weitaus unangenehmer war.Und er fing an auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen, was Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.  
,,Was ist dein Problem, Potter?'', sagte er so leise, dass ihn Harry fast nicht verstanden hätte.  
,,Nichts'', flüsterte Harry zurück und lehnte sich ein wenig näher an seinen Nebensitzer um seine nächsten Worte besser verstehen zu können.  
,,Dann hör gefälligst auf, so unruhig zu sein und mich anzustarren!'', zischte Draco.  
Harry errötete, weil Draco gemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angestarrt hatte und weil er sich freute, dass Draco eine menschliche Gefühlsregung gezeigt hatte.  
Dracos ruhige und distanzierte Stimme ließ ihn sich nämlich unbehaglich fühlen.  
Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er diese Bemerkung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.  
,,Ich starre dich nicht an.''  
Seine Stimme klang schwach und unsicher in seinen Ohren.  
,,Ach wirklich?'', fragte Draco und sah ihn eine Weile an, bevor er wieder nach vorne blickte.  
Für den Rest der Stunde ließ Harry seine Scheu vor einer erneuten Blamage nicht mehr zu Draco sehen und auch der Slytherin vermied es, Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
,,Du bist komisch heute, Harry'', bemerkte Ron, als sie in der großen Halle saßen und er sich unheimlich viel Kartoffeln auf den Teller schaufelte.Harry sah ihm mit einer gewissen Abscheu zu, denn er selber hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger.Das drückende Gefühl in seinem Magen ließ keinen Platz für Nahrung.  
,,Ich hab nicht gut geschlafen'', antwortete Harry ausweichend und zwang sich, wegzusehen.Dabei begegnete er Hermines Blick und suchte sich einen anderen Fleck zum Fixieren.  
,,Albträume?'', fragte Ron alarmiert.  
Harry verneinte langsam.  
Ron konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Portion.  
,,Malfoy war heute auch komisch'', warf Hermine ein.  
,,Genau...''Ron schluckte.,,Er hat uns gar nicht beleidigt....Ist er krank?!''  
,,Er sieht ganz gesund aus'', sagte Harry und nutzte dies als Vorwand um zum Slytherintisch zu sehen.  
Draco aß ebenfalls nichts.Er wurde von allen Seiten angesprochen, aber schenkte niemandem Beachtung.  
Es schien Harry, als sei er heute blasser und kränklicher als sonst.  
,,Du starrst ihn wieder an'', flüsterte ihm Hermine grinsend ins Ohr, was Harry einen eifersüchtigen Blick von Ron einbrachte.  
Harry sah sofort weg.  
  
An diesem Nachmittag hatten sie keinen Unterricht mehr und nutzten die Zeit, um die Aufgaben zu machen, die sie für die nächsten Tage aufbekommen hatten.  
Harry musste mehr als üblich von Hermine abschreiben, was davon kam, dass er sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren konnte.Er verwechselte den Stoff für Verwandlungen mit dem für Zaubertränke und wenn ihn Hermine nicht darauf hingewiesen hätte, hätte er die Aufsätze wohl abgegeben, ohne sie noch einmal durchgelesen zu haben.Ron zog ihn den ganzen Tag damit auf und tat dies auch nicht unauffällig, so dass Harry am Ende des Tages von vielen Gryffindors gefragt wurde, wieso er so abwesend sei und ob er denn Probleme habe.  
So legte er sich in der Nacht verwirrt und erschöpft hin und hatte keine Probleme einzuschlafen.  
Was er im Schlaf aber sehen sollte, würde ihm noch einige Probleme bereiten.**


	4. Chapter4

**Part 4  
  
Dunkelheit.  
Nicht das Schwarz der Nacht.  
Er war von der Dunkelheit seiner bösen Träume umgeben.  
Als er an sich hinuntersah konnte er nichts außer der bekannten Schwärze erkennen, was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich war.So war es doch immer.  
Harry war kalt.Er fror und fühlte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ihm war aber nicht klar wo und er drehte sich unruhig und erregt im Kreis, aus Angst, aus dem Hinterhalt angefallen zu werden.  
Es kam ihm vor, als sei er eine Ewigkeit im Nichts gestanden...geschwebt...was auch immer, bevor er ein trübes Licht vor sich sehen konnte.Es war einfach mitten aus diesem Nichts aufgetaucht und wurde immer größer und heller.Zudem fühlte Harry, wie ihn irgend etwas zu diesem mysteriösen Licht zog.Als es fast sein ganzes Sichtfeld einnahm, fühlte er einen Ruck durch seinen Körper gehen und stand plötzlich in einer riesigen Halle.  
Harry sah sich unruhig um und suchte diesen unbekannten Ort nach Voldemort ab.Bis jetzt hatte er nur gesehen, was Voldemort getan hatte und wenn dieser nicht da war konnte das kein Traum vom Dunklen Lord sein.  
Im schwachen Licht der einzelnen Fackeln an der Wand konnte Harry erkennen, dass er in einer Eingangshalle stand.Es mussten wohl Bilder an den Wänden hängen, aber Harry sah nur ihre Umrisse.  
Eine breite und dunkle Treppe erstreckte sich vor seinen Augen und schwaches Gemurmel war aus dem ersten Stock zu hören.  
Zaghaft stieg er die Stufen hoch und fühlte den weichen Teppich unter seinen nackten Füßen.Das Geländer war aus Holz, aber so kalt, als sei es Stein.  
Harry ging eine Treppenstufe nach der anderen voran, aber es schien kein Ende zu nehmen, bis er einen schwachen Lichtstrahl durch eine angelehnte Tür dringen sah und sich kurz danach vor ihr befand.  
Immernoch konnte er nur gemurmelte und leise Worte hören und obwohl die Personen, denen diese Stimmen gehörten, hinter der Tür stehen mussten, hörte es sich so an, als wären sie weit weg.  
Harry stieß die Tür an und mit dem, was er dann sehen konnte, stieg die Lautstärke des Gesagten an.  
Dort saß unverkennbar Voldemort.Er trohnte hinter einem teueren Schreibtisch und nach einem Blick zu der Person, mit der er sprach, war sich Harry sicher, sich auf Malfoy Manor zu befinden.  
,,Ich habe deinem Sohn einen Brief geschickt, Narzissa'', der bekannte Ekel stieg in Harry hoch, als er diese Stimme hörte.  
Die blonde Frau hob ihren Kopf ganz leicht und Harry fiel auf, dass sie zitterte.Ob vor Angst oder Wut konnte er nicht sagen.  
Sie trug ein tief geschnittenes schwarzes Kleid, dass ihr bis zu den Knien reichte.Ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr sanft ins Gesicht und Harry ging für einen Moment durch den Kopf, dass Draco mit seiner hellen Haut, seinen blonden Haaren und seiner einzigartigen Schönheit mehr ihr ähnelte, als seinem Vater.Draco fehlten die harten Gesichtszüge, die sein Vater besaß.  
,,Er hat mein Angebot, Todesser zu werden abgelehnt.''  
Dem Gryffindor stockte der Atem.  
Abgelehnt?!  
Der erste, der nach dem Abschluss Todesser werden würde war ja wohl Draco!  
,,Du weißt, dass ich ihn bestrafen muss.''  
Die Frau senkte ihren Kopf noch tiefer.  
,,Da er selber aber im Schutz Dumbledores steht....muss er anders für seinen Ungehorsam zahlen.''  
Voldemort grinste dreckig und grausam und Harrys Inneres zog sich zusammen.  
Was hatte er vor?Was würde er Draco antun?Was würde dieser Bastard...SEINE MUTTER!  
Noch bevor Harry diesen Gedanken beenden konnte, murmelte Voldemort etwas, ein grünes Licht blendete Harry und er hörte etwas zu Boden gehen.  
Harry riss seine Augen auf und versuchte, sie an das dunkle Zimmer zu gewöhnen.Er hörte ein Lachen und dann ein 'Plopp', bevor sein Blick auf Dracos Mutter fiel, die auf dem Boden lag und eindeutig nicht mehr atmete.  
Harry wollte zu ihr rennen, sich an ihre Seite knien.Er wollte, dass sie wieder lebte, nur um Draco nicht noch mehr leiden zu sehen, aber er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und spürte heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinabrinnen.  
  
Als die Sonnestrahlen durch die Vorhänge seines Bettes drangen, saß Harry mit angezogenen Beinen und ins Leere starrend auf diesem.Immer wieder entfloh seiner Kehle ein Schluchzen, dass er versuchte zurückzuhalten.Er zitterte und versuchte, dies zu unterbinden, indem er sich selber ganz fest hielt.  
Er war vor Stunden aufgewacht und konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.Seine Lippe war schon blutig gebissen, denn die unterdrückten Laute in den letzten Stunden hätten sonst ganz Gryffindor aufgeweckt.  
Als es Zeit zum Aufstehen war, schluckte er die aufkommenden Tränen runter, kroch unter seine Bettdecke und zog sie sich über den Kopf.  
In dieser Verfassung würde er heute nicht zum Unterricht gehen.Vielleicht war es das Beste, wirklich einmal in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken.  
Nach einer Weile hörte er müdes Gähnen und das Geraschel der Decken, das zu jedem Morgen gehörte und Sekunden später rief Ron nach ihm.  
,,Harry!Steh auf, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke.''  
Darauf folgte noch ein lautes Gähnen.  
Harry versuchte seine Stimme so kränklich wie möglich klingen zu lassen, was ihm nicht sonderlich schwer fiel, als er sagte:,,Mir geht es heute nicht so gut, Ron.''  
Kurz darauf wurden seine Vorhänge aufgezogen.  
,,Du bist krank?!''Ron klang überrascht.  
,,Soll ich die Pomfrey holen?!''Nun besorgt.  
,,Nein...wird bestimmt besser, wenn ich liege.''  
,,Harry es könnte etwas ernstes sein.Lass mich die Pomfrey holen!''  
,,Nein'', sagte Harry so kurz und entgültig, wie es ihm gelang.  
,,Na gut'', erwiederte Ron unsicher und ging sich umziehen.  
Nachdem seine Zimmergenossen den Schlafsaal verlassen hatten, zog sich Harry die Decke vom Kopf und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Er wusste, dass sie seinen besten Freund gerade ausfragten, was denn mit ihm, Harry, los war.Womöglich dachten sie es hätte etwas mit Voldemort zu tun, denn er war nicht oft krank.Vielleich würde im Laufe des Tages McGonnagal bei ihm vorbeischauen.  
Und dann schien ein Damm zu brechen und er sah all die Bilder von seinem Traum wieder.Sie liefen vor seinen Augen ab, wie ein Film.Voldemorts sichere Haltung.Der 'Avada Kedavra', dessen grünes Licht ihn geblendet hatte.Und dann die blonde, auf dem Boden liegende, Frau.Ihre Haare, die sich wie ein Heiligenschein um sie gelegt hatten.Ihr Gesicht von ihrer Haarpracht verdeckt, die aufgerissenen Augen nicht sichtbar und die Haut anormal blass.Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und zog sich die weiche Decke wieder fester um die Schultern.Tränen brannten hinter seinen Lidern aber er wollte nicht wieder weinen.Er hatte in den letzten Tagen mehr geweint, als in den letzten Jahren und es schwächte ihn und ließ ihn verweichlichen.Das konnte er nicht brauchen.Nicht in diesem Leben.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry angespannt am Tisch, als die Eulen ihre Runden in der Halle flogen.Die Todesnachricht Malfoy seniors hatte Draco auch erst einen Tag nach dem Tod seines Vaters erreicht und Harry fühlte, dass es diesmal genauso sein würde.  
Noch saß Draco seelenruhig und nichts ahnend am Tisch.Harry blickte zu ihm und wand sich keinen Moment später mit hochrotem Gesicht und einem üblen Gefühl im Bauch wieder ab.Er fühlte sich schlecht.Einfach grottenschlecht.Immer wieder sah er Draco vor sich.In eindeutigen Positionen und hörte sein eigenes lautes Stöhnen, gepaart mit dem Geräusch des auf seinen Körper prasselnden Wassers.Gestern waren ihm diese Bilder unter der Dusche in den Kopf gekommen und sie hatten ihn derart erregt, dass er sich erlösen musste.Immer noch fühlte er das Gefühl seiner pochenden Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen.Er war das erste Mal so extrem erregt gewesen und er schämte sich dafür.Kurz davor hatte er Dracos Mutter sterben gesehen und er stellte sich vor, mit Draco Malfoy Sex unter der Dusche zu haben.Dabei hatte er sich doch nie für Jungen interessiert.Nicht auf diese Weise jedenfalls.Aber nach Cho hatte er sich auch nicht mehr für Mädchen interessiert.  
So war er verwirrt, gefrustet und beunruhigt, als er Dracos schwarze Eule beobachtete, die sich gerade am Slitherintisch niederließ und Draco sein Bein entgegenstreckte.  
Draco griff zögernd nach dem Brief und das leichte Zittern, auf das sonst niemand achtete, erinnerte Harry an das Zittern Mrs. Malfoys, die ihren nahenden Tod geahnt haben musste.  
Das Briefpapier war wieder schneeweiß und Harry fragte sich, wie die anderen Slitherins etwas derart Helles an ihrem dunklen und unscheinbaren Tisch nicht beachten konnten.  
Draco wendete den Brief in seinen Händen ohne ihn zu öffnen.Er strich immer wieder nervös darüber und wenn Harry dachte, er würde ihn gleich zerknüllen, ließ er wieder locker.  
Harry selbst war nervös und beunruhigt wie noch nie.Natürlich, dies wurde dadurch hervorgerufen, dass Draco sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, die Nachricht zu lesen, aber es wäre Harry recht gewesen, wenn diese Nachricht überhaupt nicht existieren würde.Leider tat sie das und Draco würde früher oder später erfahren, was Harry in seinem Traum gesehen hatte.  
Der Gryffindor konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Slytherin nehmen.Selbst in dieser angespannten Situation bewunderte er die unruhigen schlanken, blassen Hände.Er wollte sich zwingen wegzusehen, aber er schaffte es nicht.Ihm war bewusst, dass es unschwer zu erkennen war, wen er anstarrte, aber seltsamerweise interessierte es ihn nicht.  
Draco sah auf und sich gehetzt in der Halle um.Dabei begegnete er Harrys Blick.  
Sie sahen sich lange Zeit an und Harry versank im eigenartigen Grau der Augen des Slytherin.Es schien ihm, als sähe er in Nebel, der sich dichtete und lichtete und nie wirklich erahnen ließ, was sich dahinter verbarg.  
Draco stand ruckartig auf und verließ die Halle mit ungewöhnlich schnellen Schritten.Einige wenige Slytherin sahen ihm nach, aber sie schienen sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen und wandten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück und den morgendlichen Unterhaltungen zu.Harry hingegen hielt sich nur schwer auf seinem Platz und unterdrückte mehr oder weniger erfolgreich den Zwang, Draco nachzurennen.  
  
Gleich die erste Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Morgen war Zaubertränke.Daher versuchten die Gryffindors das Frühstück so gut wie möglich in die Länge zu ziehen und es in vollen Zügen zu geniesen.Um keinen Punktabzug von Snape zu bekommen, gab es aber einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt sich vom Tisch zu erheben und auf den Weg in die Kerker zu machen.Dank Hermine verpassten Ron und Harry diesen nie, waren sich aber nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie ihr dafür danken oder sie verwünschen sollten.  
So spürte Harry zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn, wie etwas an seinem Umhang zog, wurde aus seinen deprimierenden und bedrückenden Gedanken gerissen und ließ sich widerstandslos von seiner besten Freundin aus der Halle ziehen.  
Sie schritten die dunklen Gänge entlang, brachten die düsteren Treppen hinter sich und schwiegen, wie jedesmal, um sich mental auf die Erniedrigungen vorzubereiten, die sie zweifelsohne auch an diesen Morgen erfahren würden.  
Nur Harry versuchte sich nicht Erwiederungen auf Snapes Anmerkungen einfallen zu lassen, auch sagte er sich nicht, das was Snape sagte sei sowieso falsch, seine Gedanken kreisten um Draco.Nur um Draco.  
Vielleicht würde dieser an der Schuld zerbrechen, die auf ihm lastete.Voldemort hatte Mrs.Malfoy umgebracht, weil Draco nicht bereit gewesen war, Voldemort zu folgen.Und das würde Draco wissen.  
Aber was hatte der Slytherin für eine Wahl gehabt?  
Natürlich wollte Harry eines Tages nicht gegen ihn kämpfen.Nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld.Mit Todessern, wie Draco dann einer wäre.  
Aber diese Wahl würde ihm vielleicht zum Verhängnis werden.  
Harry verspürte Mitleid.Nun litten Draco und er unter den gleichen Umständen.Sie waren beide Weise.Aber Draco würde mehr Probleme damit haben.Harry hatte seine Eltern verloren, als er noch ein Baby war.Er hatte sie nie genug gekannt, um ihnen verzweifelt nachzutrauern.Der Slytherin aber würde Hilfe brauchen.Vielleicht jemanden, der ihn tröstete?  
Sie betraten den Unterrichtsraum.Harry suchte sofort nach Draco, der schon an ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch saß und irgend etwas an seiner Haltung sagte Harry, dass er den Brief nicht geöffnet hatte.Er wirkte unruhig und verängstigt, was er nicht körperlich zeigte, aber mit ein wenig Menschenkenntnis konnte man es an seinem Gesicht und überwiegend an seinen Augen erkennen.Normalerweise konnte er stundenlang ausharren, ohne auch nur einen Gesichtsmuskel unnötig zu bewegen, aber heute zuckten seine Mundwinkel und seine Augenbrauen immer mal wieder minimal und seine Augen blickten mal teilnahmslos und trüb und mal gehetzt durch den Raum.  
Außerdem würde er, wenn er wüsste, welche Nachricht der Brief enthielt, nicht in Zaubertränke sitzen.  
,,Hey'', grüßte Harry nervös, während er sich neben den Slytherin setzte.  
Der Angesprochene sah ihn nur kurz an und sagte nichts.  
Kaum hatten sich Ron und Hermine in die letzte Reihe gesetzt, rauschte Snape zur Tür herein.  
Er stellte sich vor das Pult, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und eine unsichtbare Hand schrieb Anweisungen an die Tafel.  
,,Braut den Trank an der Tafel'', sagte er mit finsterer Stimme und setzte sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch um einige schriftliche Arbeiten einer anderen Klasse zu kontrollieren.  
Wider Erwarten machte Draco keine Fehler beim Brauen des Trankes.Er ging so präzise und gewissenhaft mit den Zutaten um, wie immer und schien seine Sorgen zu vergessen.  
  
Später, am Nachmittag, sah Harry Draco öfter in den Gängen.Jedesmal sah dieser sich nervöser nach ihm um und auf Harrys, Hermines und Rons Weg zur Bibliothek, blieb Draco sogar stehen.  
,,Was glotzt du mich die ganze Zeit so an?!'', fragte er Harry agressiv und war ausnahmsweise einmal alleine.  
,,Was hast du für ein Problem?''Ron trat vor.  
Draco beachtete ihn nicht.  
,,Wieso sollte ich dich anglotzen, Malfoy?''  
,,Ich weiß es nicht, sag du es mir.''  
Dann grinste er gewinnend.  
,,Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Potter?''  
,,Wie..was...d...''  
,,Na?Bist du jetzt auch noch ne kleine Schwuchtel, Narbengesicht?''  
,,Sag mal, sp..?!''  
,,Du solltest dein Maul nicht zu weit aufreißen, Malfoy!'', schnitt ihm Ron das Wort ab.  
,,Ach ja?Wieso denn Wieselkind?''  
,,Nun..''Hermine, die bis jetzt nur beobachtet hatte, zog Ron zurück.,,Weil wir in der Überzahl sind.''  
,,Ich bitte dich, Granger!Nicht euer ganzes nutzloses Haus könnte es mit mir aufnehmen.''  
,,Hermine allein reicht schon aus!'', rief Ron dazwischen.  
,,Hast du etwa vor, dich hinter deiner kleinen Muggelfreundin zu verstecken?'', höhnte Draco.  
,,Wenigstens verstecke ich mich nicht hinter einem elenden Todesser!''  
,,Worauf spielst du an, du verarmter Muggelliebhaber?!''  
Draco biss die Zähne aufeinander.Möglicherweise hatte er eine Vorstellung von dem, was ihm Ron sagen würde.  
Und es gefiel ihm nicht.  
,,Darauf, dass du dich hinter deinem Arschkriecher von Vater versteckst, Vatersöhnchen!''  
,,Du...du..WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?!''  
Harry war aufgefallen, dass Dracos Nervenstränge am heutigen Tag sehr strapazierfähig waren, aber dass er auf Muggelart auf jemanden losgehen würde, hatte er sich nicht im Entferntesten vorgestellt.Denn genau das tat er gerade.  
Seinen Zauberstab, den er zweifelsohne bei sich trug, unbeachtet lassend, warf er sich auf Ron, der wohl genau so wenig damit gerechnet hatte, und schlug auf ihn ein.Harry hörte immer wieder unterdrückte Schmerzenslaute von seinem Freund, während er, genau wie Hermine, ungläubig zusah, wie Draco auf die primitivste Art und Weise auf Ron einprügelte.  
Und plötzlich, als sei ihm aufgegangen, was sich gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte, schnellte er vor und packte Draco von hinten.Er zog den Slytherin hoch und unter größter Anstrengung, da er sich heftig strampelnd wehrte, von Ron weg, der, wie er am Rande bemerkte, nicht gut aussah.  
Noch immer war Harry von Dracos Verhalten verwirrt und als dessen Gegenwehr nicht nachzulassen schien, schleppte er ihn in ein Klassenzimmer, wovon er später nicht mehr wusste, wo es sich befand und ließ den Slytherin schnell los, bevor er sich vor die Tür stellte und diese blockierte, um Draco am Hinausstürmen und eventuellen Prügeln zu hindern.  
Draco stand nun vor ihm und schnaufte schwer.Seine Augen glänzten verräterisch und seine Zähne bissen auf die Unterlippe, wie um Schmerzens- oder Leidenslaute zu unterdrücken.  
Und obwohl seine Körperhaltung irgendwo zwischen Angespannt und Agressiv war, widerrief sein Gesichtsausdruck, den er sichtlich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, seine Haltung und Harry wollte ihn nur noch tröstend in den Arm nehmen.  
Draco drehte sich hastig um und lief gebückt weiter ins Zimmerinnere.Harry konnte sehen, dass seine Schultern heftig bebten.  
Und der Gryffindor stürmte aus dem Raum, bevor er Draco weinen sehen konnte.Bevor er ihn in den Arm nehmen und sein Schicksal endgültig in Bahnen lenken konnte, über die er die Kontrolle verlieren würde.  
  
,,Verflucht'', zischte Harry leise.  
Der Mond am Himmel erhellte den Schlafraum und obwohl er keinesfalls voll war, konnte Harry alles im Zimmer bis aufs kleinste Detail erkennen.  
Seine Zimmergenossen schnarchten, aber es kam ihm eher wie ein unterschwelliges Hintergrundgeräusch vor.Nicht wichtig genug um beachtet zu werden.  
Harry machte sich Sorgen um Ron, der jetzt auf dem Krankenflügel lag und vielleicht Schmerzen hatte.Wenn er sich seinen Anblick ins Gedächtnis rief, musste er immernoch ein Würgen unterdrücken.Draco hatte ordentlich zugeschlagen.Rons Gesicht hatte mehr bläulich-grüne Flecken aufgewiesen, als die Farbe gesunder Haut und höchstwahrscheinlich würde es eine Weile dauern, bis er die Krankenstation verlassen durfte.  
Aber noch mehr sorgte er sich um Draco.Der Slytherin hatte sich überhaupt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt.Dabei hatte er den Brief noch gar nicht gelesen.  
Harry hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend und er fühlte, dass er etwas tun musste, um eine Tragödie zu verhindern.Nur wusste er nicht was.  
Seit Stunden lag er wach und rollte sich von einer Seite auf die andere.Er seufzte mehr, als in den letzten Monaten und befürchtete, seine Zimmergenossen aufzuwecken.  
Irgendetwas ließ ihn nicht einschlafen.Ob es nun die Sorge um Ron oder um Draco oder aber irgendetwas anderes war, konnte er nicht feststellen.Dabei kamen ihm Rons körperliche Verletzungen eher banal, Dracos seelische aber umso ernster vor.  
Harry stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
Diese ganze Grüblerei brachte ihn um keinen Deut weiter.Immer pendelte er zwischen den gleichen Gedanken und Gefühlen hin und her und konnte Draco nicht aus diesen verbannen.  
Er empfand etwas für den Slytherin.Ob es aber sexuelles Interesse war oder ob er eine Beziehung mit ihm wollte, wusste er nicht.  
Draco war attraktiv.Er war begehrt und auch begehrenswert, aber da war etwas in seinem Inneren, das Harry reizte.War es die Tatsache, dass er zur Zeit wirklich mitleiderregend war und Harrys Beschützerinstinkt weckte?  
Harry lachte kurz spöttisch auf, verstummte aber sofort, als jemand im Zimmer unregelmäßig zu atmen begann.Kurz darauf war jedes Geräusch im Raum, wie es sein musste.  
Sein Beschützerinstinkt.  
Ja, er hatte einen, aber nie hätte er gedacht, ihn Draco gegenüber zu empfinden.  
Natürlich waren sie immernoch Feinde, aber mental fühlte sich Harry mit ihm verbunden.Er hatte Dinge gesehen, die Draco betrafen und prägen würden und meinte, ihm nah zu sein und der einzige, der ihn verstehen konnte.  
Vielleicht war dies ein Irrglaube, aber es erschien so plausibel.  
Wen hatte Draco denn noch?  
Keine Mutter, keinen Vater.  
Und wenn er keine Hilfe bekam vielleicht bald nicht mal mehr sein Leben.  
Es war nahezu sicher, dass Voldemort die Demütigung, die ihm durch Dracos Ablehnung wiederfahren was, nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde.Und wenn Draco wirklich so wichtig für ihn war, würde er ihn wohl eher töten, als ihn der guten Seite zu überlassen.  
Sollte Draco da nicht froh sein, Harry auf seiner Seite zu haben?  
Oder würde er zu stolz sein um Hilfe vom Goldjungen anzunehmen?  
Harry schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und schlich auf leisen Sohlen zu seiner Truhe, aus der er seinen Tarnumhang hervorholte.  
Vielleicht würde die frische Luft seine benebelten Gedanken ein wenig lichten.  
Er bemühte sich, so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer zu kommen und auch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu durchqueren und als er im dunklen Gang stand, fühlte er, wie die Dunkelheit sein Innerstes ebenfalls befiel, ihm eine erwünschte Ruhe vermittelte und seine Schritte in Richtung Astronomieturm lenkte.  
  
**


	5. Chapter5

**Part 5  
  
Niemand sollte behaupten, Harry Potter lerne nicht aus seinen Fehlern.Wenn mal Harry Potter hieß, war es lebensnotwendig, aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen.  
Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an die schwere Tür und lauschte, ob jemand auf dem Turm war.Zur Sicherheit und aus Erfahrung legte er seinen Tarnumhang nicht ab, als er den Türgriff hinunterdrückte und die Tür langsam aufschwang.  
Kurz darauf war er sich unschlüssig darüber, ob er ein Deja-vu erlebte oder nicht.  
Wieder stand das Objekt seiner Träume und Gedanken an der Brüstung und lehnte sich daran.Draco wirkte entspannt und schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben.Harry handelte entgegen der Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf umherwirbelten und schloss die Tür hinter sich genauso leise, wie er sie geöffnet hatte.  
Nun fühlte er sich wie ein unbefugter Beobachter, der er ja war.  
Auch hier schien der Mond so hell, wie eine Taschenlampe mit hellem Licht den Weg beleuchtete.Und dem gleich, reichte das Licht nicht bis zur Tür an der Harry, von seinem wärmenden Umhang bedeckt, stand.  
Dracos Gestalt glich einem überirdischem Wesen.Seine Haare konkurrierten mit dem hellen Schein des Mondes und seine Haltung ließ ihn das schönste Geschöpf sein, das Harry jemals gesehen hatte.  
Harry hatte damals die Veelas beobachtet, aber das hier war eine willkürliche, freiwillige und bewusste Faszination, die er empfand.  
Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Harrys Augen glitten an dem breiten Rücken hinab, bis zu der attraktiven Kehrseite des Blonden, und die langen, schlanken Beine hinunter.  
Er lehnte sich ergriffen und betäubt an die Tür.  
Harry wusste später nicht, wie lange er Draco angestarrt hatte, aber nach einer Ewigkeit merkte er, wie sich der Slytherin minimal anspannte.Harry wagte sich zu ihm.Seine Schritte waren kaum zu hören und er blieb ungefähr zwei Meter neben Draco stehen.  
Dessen Gesicht war eine einzige starre Maske.Die Augen blickten geradeaus, die Lippen waren zusammengekniffen und seine Hände waren in den Taschen seines Umhangs vergraben.  
Draco zog seine rechte Hand langsam und zögernd aus dieser hervor und Harry erkannte den Brief vom Morgen.  
Wieder kam ihm die schneeweiße Farbe wie ein Symbol für den Tod und die Trauer vor.  
Der blonde Junge neben ihm schloss für einen Moment die Augen und öffnete sie entschlossen wieder.  
Harry hielt den Atem an, als Draco das Papier entfaltete und seine Augen über die schwarze Tinte glitten.  
Es verging ein Augenblick nach dem anderen und Dracos Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, er las den Brief immer wieder durch, bis seine Augen erstarrten.Harrys Lungen schmerzten und er hörte eine dünne Stimme in seinem Kopf schrill nach Luft schreien.  
Plötzlich verzerrte sich Dracos Gesicht und ein Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle, dass verzweifelter, herzzerreißender war, als alles, was sich Harry vorstellen konnte.Dicke Tränen kullerten unaufhörlich aus silber-grauen Augen und das Wimmern und Heulen wehte durch die Luft, wie die Todesschreie eines Tieres.  
Harry holte keuchend Luft und unterdrückte bei diesem Anblick nur schwer die eigenen aufkommenden Tränen.Er vergrub die Fingernägel in seinem Umhang und zwang sich, wegzusehen.  
Aber er schaffte es nicht lange, seinen Blick abzuwenden.  
Draco war an der Wand auf den Boden geglitten.Er hatte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und schaukelte sich auf den Fersen vor und zurück, während Harry sehen konnte, dass er sich so fest hielt, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden.  
Seine Unterlippe blutete vom Draufbeißen, das Blut schimmerte im Schein des Mondes, und die Tränen hatten den Ausschnitt seines Umhanges schon längst durchnässt.Und sein Schluchzen kam in solch unregelmäßigen Abständen, dass es schon regelmäßig erschien.  
Harry wusste, es war besser jetzt fortzugehen.Es war das einzig richtige, jetzt fortzugehen und Draco mit seinem Schmerz alleine zu lassen.Sie waren Feinde, er durfte ihn nicht trösten.Es wäre falsch, er durfte nicht!  
Dann merkte er, wie er sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper zerrte und auf Draco zustürzte.Er nahm ihn so fest wie möglich in die Arme, warf sich regelrecht vor ihm auf den Boden und umschlang ihn ebenfalls mit den Beinen.  
Draco erstarrte einen Augenblich, wusste dann wohl nicht, was er tun sollte.Er drückte Harry halbherzig weg und umklammerte ihn dann ebenfalls mit einer schmerzhaften Leidenschaft.  
Harry spürte Dracos Kinn an seiner Schulter und hörte das Weinen an seinem Ohr und das reichte schon, um seine eigenen Tränen ebenfalls hervortreten zu lassen.Er wusste nicht, wieso er weinte.Wusste nicht, ob es aus Erleichterung war, da er diesem Körper, diesem Menschen, schon so lange so nah sein wollte oder ob es ebenfalls Trauer war, weil der Junge in seinen Armen trauerte.  
Er spürte eine nicht gekannte Erregung durch seinen Körper fließen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie nah sie sich waren.Dracos Körper schmiegte sich an seinen eigenen, als wäre er der Teil von Harry, der ihm gefehlt hatte um vollständig zu sein.  
Harry konnte Dracos dezente Muskeln unter dem Umhang spüren und ein Kribbeln ging durch seinen Unterleib.  
Von da an wusste er nicht mehr was er tat.Ein Schleier der Erregung und Lust war vor seinen Augen aufgestiegen und er riss Dracos Kopf herum und küsste ihn fordernd auf den Mund.Nur kurz erschien es ihm rätselhaft, wieso Draco seinen Mund bei solch einem harten Kuss öffnete, aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder.Wahrscheinlich war der Slytherin auch neben sich.  
Draco klammerte sich an ihn, wie ein Ertrinkender, während Harrys Zunge in seine feuchte Mundhöhle drang und sie forsch erkundete.Vielleicht wollte Harry Draco auf diese Weise trösten und ablenken, oder aber, er war nur an seinen eigenen Vorteilen interessiert.Harry wusste es selber nicht.Wie gesagt; der Nebel ließ ihn nur in der Gegenwart leben und nur an diese denken.  
Und in dieser war er gerade dabei, dem Slytherin den Umhang von den Schultern zu streifen und an seinem Hals zu saugen.  
Draco hatte seinen Kopf in den Nachen geworfen und Harry spürte, wie Tränen auf seinen Haaren landeten und sich bis zur Kopfhaut durchkämpften, wo sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl hinterließen.  
Während Harry an Dracos Kinn knabberte, zog er sich den Umhang vom Körper, riss sich das Hemd vom Leib und tat letzteres auch bei Draco, wobei einige Knöpfe mit herausgerissen wurden.  
Draco machte seltsame Geräusche, als Harry in eine seiner Brustwarzen kniff und über sein Schlüsselbein leckte.Harry konnte nicht sagen ob es Stöhnen oder Schluchzen war.Harrys Zunge glitt abwärts, zog feuchte Spuren über die Brust, die, genau wie Dracos übrige Haut, siedend heiß war.Während Harry die Knospen des Slytherin mit der Zunge verwöhnte und mit den Händen versuchte, Dracos Hose zu öffnen, spürte er die kräftigen Hände auf seinem Rücken und hörte fortwährend die kaum unterdrückten Schluchzer.  
Dann wurde er zu einem harten Kuss hochgezogen.Seine Finger nestelten noch immer am lästigen Knopf von Dracos Hose herum, und seine Ungeduld veranlasste ihn dazu, grob zu sein und sie einfach herunterzureißen.  
Der Stoff glitt über Dracos schmale Hüften, der sie leicht anhob, um es Harry leichter zu machen.  
Harry trennte sich kurz von ihm um sich seiner Hose und seiner Boxershorts zu entledigen und erst, als er damit fertig war, fiel ihm auf, dass Draco keine Unterwäsche unter seiner Hose angehabt hatte.Der Slytherin war genauso erregt wie er selber und sein Penis war aufgerichtet.  
Das Mondlicht ließ seine Haut leuchten und sein nasses Gesicht schimmern, es hob ihn sanft von der Dunkelheit der Umgebung ab und der Nebel vor Harrys Augen schien sich kurz zurückzuziehen, bevor er, dichter als zuvor, wieder aufkam.  
Harry stürzte sich wieder auf den Slytherin, der mit geschlossenen Augen abwartete.Harry positionierte sich zwischen seine Beine und lehnte sich zu ihm vor um ihn zu küssen.Während seine Zunge die andere massierte und versucht war, so sanft wie möglich, und somit sanfter als vorher, zu sein, langte er mit einer Hand hinter Draco, die andere lag auf seiner Hüfte, und knetete die Rundungen dort.Dracos lange Beine kreuzten sich hinter seinem Rücken und Harry ließ langsam seine Hand den Spalt entlanggleiten, auf der Suche nach Dracos Öffnung.  
Als er dann die Prostata berührte, zuckte Draco zusammen, beruhigte sich aber wieder, als Harry anfing, sein Gesicht zu küssen.Er verteilte Küsse auf den geschlossenen Lidern, saugte an der Nasenspitze und leckte die Tränen von Dracos Wangen und Schläfen.  
Nebenbei drang er sanft mit einem Finger in ihn ein.Harry bewegte seinen Finger probeweise und Draco wimmerte.Dann ließ er ihn in einem größeren Radius kreisen und massierte den Muskelring kräftiger.Als sich ihm Draco fordender entgegenhob, nahm er einen zweiten und später einen dritten Finger hinzu.Als er meinte, Draco sei genug geweitet und könne ihn nun gut aufnehmen, zog er seine Hand zurück und drückte die Hüften des Slytherin nieder, damit dieser sich ihm nicht mehr entgegenwand und drang mit einem harten Stoß in ihn ein.Draco schrie schrill auf, ob aus Schmerz oder Lust ließ sein Gesicht nicht erkennen.Harry verharrte kurz und wartete auf ein Zeichen Dracos fortzufahren.Nach einer Weile spannte dieser seinen Muskel an und Harry stöhnte unwillkürlich laut auf.Er grub seine Fingernägel in Dracos Hüften, versucht, sich zu beherrschen.Der Gryffindor biss die Zähne aufeinander, aber als Draco seine Tätigkeit wiederholte, hielt er es beim besten Willen nicht mehr aus und rammte in ihn.Dracos Körper bebte unter den harten Stößen und er krallte seine Fingernägel in Harrys Oberarme.Dracos Erregung wurde zwischen ihren Körpern gerieben und er stöhnte lauter als Harry.  
Es waren nur 'Aah's und 'Ooh's und nicht 'Harry's, was den Gryffindor irritierte, aber darüber dachte er kein zweites Mal nach, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, Draco und sich selber die größte Lust zu schenken.  
Irgendwann traf er auf einen Widerstand und Draco schrie ungezügelt auf.Nachdem Harry diesen Punkt einmal verfehlt und zweimal getroffen hatte, wobei Draco jedesmal noch lauter schrie, zuckte der Körper, in dem er war und Draco ergoss sich zwischen ihnen.Von dem Zusammenziehen des Muskels stimuliert, erreichte auch Harry seinen Orgasmus nach nur zwei weiteren Stößen.  
Dann sank er erschöpft auf den Slytherin und ließ sich vom Schlaf übermannen.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, nicht alleine hier sein zu dürfen und tastete seine Umgebung verschlafen nach einer Wärmequelle ab.Als er nichts fand, öffnete er seine Augen und beim Anblick seiner umherliegenden, in großem Abstand verstreuten Sachen wurde er von Erinnerungen an die gestrige Nacht überschwemmt.  
'Du hast mit Draco geschlafen!', schrie ihm eine klagende Stimme entgegen.  
Harry war gewillt, sich kräftig in den Hintern zu treten.  
Draco hatte erfahren, dass er Vollwaise geworden war und er selber hatte seinen Schock einfach ausgenutzt.Es war zwar wunderschön gewesen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Draco gefallen, oder ob er bewusst irgendetwas davon wahrgenommen hatte.Im Endeffekt wusste er nicht einmal, ob er selber Gefühle dabei gehabt hatte, die zwei Menschen, die aus Liebe miteinander schlafen, normalerweise haben.Vielleicht war es bei ihm nur Lust und in Dracos Fall Ablenkung gewesen?  
Aber war Draco nicht mit ihm eingeschlafen?Müsste er dann nicht jetzt neben ihm liegen?  
Vielleicht war er zeitig aufgewacht und gegangen.  
Kaum hatte sich Harry den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben, bemerkte er die Sonne, die schon hoch am Himmel stand.Er seufzte lautlos auf.Irgendwie störte es ihn nicht, dass er den Vormittagsunterricht verpasst hatte.Zur Zeit hatte er andere Probleme, als Verwandlungen und Geschichte der Zauberei.Wie sollte er Draco nun entgegen treten?Hatte der Slytherin nicht genug durchgemacht, dass er ihm so etwas antun musste?  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren?!  
Mit betäubenden und resignierenden Schuldgefühlen erhob sich Harry, zog sich seine Sachen vom Vortag an und machte sich, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
,,Was ist mit Malfoy los?'', fragte Hermine und riskierte einen Seitenblick zum Slytherintisch.  
,,Sieht aus, als sei ein Slytherin verekkt!'', kommentierte Seamus und wurde dafür von Hermine mit bösen Blicken aufgespießt.  
,,Vielleicht ist er einfach nur schlecht drauf?'',vermutete Neville.  
,,Er würde sich nur bei Harry so aufregen.Habt ihr euch gestritten?Heh, Harry?''  
Harry schreckte auf, als er angestupst wurde und sah Hermine an.  
,,Ich hab nichts gemacht!''  
Nun sahen ihn die meisten in ihrer Umgebung verwirrt an und er senkte den Kopf.  
Nach einer Weile wurde wieder mit dem Geschirr hantiert und Unterhaltungen geführt und Harry wagte es, unauffällig zu Draco zu sehen.  
Der saß stocksteif auf seinem Platz und blickte ins Leere.Die Slytherins am Tisch waren unruhig und sahen immer wieder zu ihm auf.Alles in allem, wirkten sie ängstlich und dies war wohl auch begründet, Draco wirkte wie eine Zeitbombe.  
Harry hatte den Vormittagsunterricht nicht besucht und wusste nicht, was sich zugetragen hatte, aber es musste wohl auffällig gewesen sein, denn einzelne Schüler von Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, und sogar die Lehrer, vor allem Snape, sahen immer wieder vorsichtig zu Draco.  
Nun und Harry fühlte sich schlecht.Schlecht wie noch nie.Dieses nagende, unangenehme Gefühl hatte er nicht einmal nach den Träumen von Mrs und Mr Malfoys Tod in solch einem Ausmaß gehabt.Es machte ihm Angst, dass Draco sich so benahm.Wenn er damit einverstanden gewesen wäre.Wenn ihm die Nacht gefallen hätte und er es nicht bereuen würde, hätte er doch nicht solch eine traurige und ungewohnte Ausstrahlung.  
Es war Harry egal, dass er Hermine angelogen hatte, er habe sich in der Nacht im Schloss verirrt und sei in irgendeinem Zimmer eingeschlafen.Es war ihm auch egal, dass er McGonnagal angelogen hatte, er habe sich am Morgen nicht besonders wohl gefühlt.Er sorgte sich einfach nur um Draco und wünschte sich, das, was im Astronomieturm passiert war, und wenn es noch so schön gewesen sein mochte, sei nicht geschehen.  
Draco stand langsam auf und ging auf den Ausgang zu.Harry kniff die Augen gepainigt zu.Es fiel dem Slytherin sichtlich schwer, zu laufen.Er hatte Schmerzen verdammt!Und wenn Harry vorhin noch dachte, schlechter könne man sich nicht fühlen, wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt.  
Keiner von seinen Hausgenossen traute sich Draco zu folgen und als die Tür zur und aus der Großen Halle zufiel, herrschte bedrückte Stille in dieser.  
  
**


	6. Chapter6

**Vernum Manolis - Das Ende der Zeit by Sakura  
  
Part 6  
  
An diesem Tag wurde Draco nicht mehr gesehen.Weder die Slytherins noch die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser verloren seltsamerweise ein Wort darüber.Es schien ihnen nicht aufzufallen und es ärgerte Harry.  
Wie konnte einem die Abwesenheit Draco Malfoys nicht auffallen?!  
Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht schlug Hermine vor, Ron zu besuchen und Harry stimmte zu, in der Absicht, die Gedanken an den Slytherin beiseite schieben zu können.Nur lief die Sache nicht so, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte; Es fiel ihm selber auf, dass er gedanklich völlig abwesend war und die anderen ihn seltsam ansahen.Allen voran Hermine.  
Harry hatte eigentlich häufig das Gefühl, dass sie Sachen wusste, die sich andere nicht einmal vorstellen konnten aber seit dem Mittagessen sah sie ihn mit solch einem wissenden und besorgten Blick an, dass er überlegte, ihr alles zu sagen, da sie es eh schon wusste.Aber dann fragte er sich, was dieses 'alles' denn war.  
Er hatte seinen Freunden von seinem Traum, seinem ersten wohlbemerkt, erzählt, aber das war auch ein Sprungbrett ins Schweigen gewesen und er hatte das Gefühl, so viel mit sich herumzutragen, dass es ihn auffraß.  
Mittlerweile hatte er noch einen Traum gehabt, eine seltsame Begegnung mit Draco in der Eulerei und, nicht zu vergessen, ER HATTE MIT MALFOY GESCHLAFEN!  
Ja, es war schön gewesen und er hatte sich mit ihm verbunden gefühlt, aber war das nicht immer so beim Sex?  
Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass er, Harry Potter, in Draco Malfoy verliebt sein sollte.  
Er sorgte sich um ihn, aber sein Beschützerinstinkt zwang ihn dazu.Abgesehen davon war Harry der festen Überzeugung, nicht schwul zu sein.  
Er hatte nichts gegen Schwule.Er akzeptierte und respektierte sie.Auch hatte er nichts gegen Sex mit Männern.Schön und gut, es war sein erstes Mal gewesen und es hatte ihm gefallen, aber das musste doch nichts heißen.  
Eine Beziehung mit einem Mann, nein, einem Malfoy war aber etwas ganz anderes.  
Wiederum bekam er langsam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, wenn sich Draco mit der linken Hand durch die Haare strich, was er sich seit dem sechsten Jahr angewöhnt hatte, oder sich über die trockenen Lippen leckte.Und manchmal verspürte Harry auch den Wunsch, seine Arme um den Slytherin zu legen und ihn festzuhalten, wie neulich im Astronomieturm.Er sehnte sich nach Dracos warmen Atem in seiner Halsbeuge und seinen feingliedrigen Händen an seinem Rücken und versuchte sich einzureden, dass diese Gefühle rein erotischer Natur waren, obwohl er bei diesen Gedanken keinesfalls erregt wurde.  
,,Harry?''  
Verwirrt blinzelte er und erblickte die weise Krankenflügeltür vor sich bevor er sich in die Richtung drehte, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.  
,,Es geht ihm bestimmt gut'', lächelte Hermine und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.Harry fühlte, dass sie nicht von Ron sprach.Hermine behielt ihre Hand einen Moment auf Harrys Schulter aber diesem kam diese Geste völlig trostlos vor und munterte ihn keinesfalls auf, abgesehen davon, dass er am Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussage zweifelte.  
Als sie den Krankenflügel mehr oder weniger ethusiastisch betraten, fiel Harry sofort Rons roter Schopf ins Auge.Auch war er der einzige Patient und schwer zu übersehen.  
Er lag in einem Bett, weit hinten im Raum, damit ihn Madame Pomfrey im Notfall schnellst möglich erreichen konnte.  
Harry fragte sich, was ein Notfall für Ausmaße haben musste, bei einem Schüler, der zusammengeschlagen wurde.  
,,Hey, Ron!'', rief Hermine schon von Weitem.  
Ron blickte sofort von seiner Quidditch-Zeitschrift auf und freute sich sichtlich über den Besuch.  
,,Wird aber auch Zeit'', murrte der Rothaarige gespielt und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Als sich Harry und Hermine auf zwei Stühle gesetzt hatten, die an jedem Bett bereitstanden meinte Ron:,,Seamus war heute hier und hat mir einiges erzählt.''  
Dabei sah er strafend zu Harry.  
,,Wo warst du heute Morgen, Harry?''  
,,Ich...ähm..ich...''  
,,Er ist in der Nacht durchs Schloß gelaufen, hat die Karte der Rumtreiber vergessen und sich verirrt'', fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort.  
Ron schien dem nicht so leicht zu glauben, aber nach einem Blick Hermines, den Harry nicht deuten konnte, unterließ er es, etwas einzuwerfen.  
Dann schwiegen sie und suchten interessante Gegenstände in dem über und über weisem Raum zum Fixieren, bis Ron wieder sprach.  
,,Malfoy war heute seltsam?''  
,,Ja..irgendwie ganz anders'', antwortete Hermine nachdenklich, während Harry zu Boden sah.  
,,Ha!Wahrscheinlich haben sie endlich seinen Vater gekriegt und hoffentlich umgebracht!Das wurde aber auch Zeit!''  
Harry hob ungläubig den Kopf.  
Wie konnte sein bester Freund so etwas sagen?!  
War er wirklich so weit gesunken, dass er einem SCHÜLER, und wenn dieser noch so ungerecht gewesen sein mochte, den Tod wünschte?  
Harry öffnete den Mund, aber fand die richtigen Worte nicht um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen, als die Tür auf und fast aus den Angeln sprang.  
Etwas Großes rauschte ins Zimmer und rief nach Madame Pomfrey.  
,,Hagrid?!'', fragte Hermine verwirrt ohne ihren Blick vom aufgebracht hin und her laufenden Wildhüter zu nehmen.  
Es schien nicht lange zu dauern, bis die Krankenschwester ebenfalls ins Zimmer rannte.  
Harry fragte sich mittlerweile, was los war.Hatte sich Hagrid verletzt?Aber es sah nicht danach aus.  
Pomfrey rief schon von Weitem irgendetwas, was in Hagrids Gebrülle unterging, aber der selber hatte es wohl verstanden, denn er ging zügig zu einem der Betten.  
Erst, als er etwas ins Bett legte, fiel Harry auf, dass er ein schwarzes Bündel in den Armen getragen hatte, dass sich bei näherem und distanzierterem Hinsehen als Mensch entpuppte.  
Dann erreichte die Krankenschwester das Bett, schupste Hagrid zur Seite und zog die Vorhänge darum zu.  
Während gemurmelte Worte und womöglich Zaubersprüche hinter den Vorhängen zu hören waren, hüpfte Hagrid von einem Bein auf das andere und sah sich erst jetzt richtig um.Er wollte sich wohl nur ablenken, da er nicht helfen konnte, entdeckte dabei aber Harry, Hermine und Ron.  
,,Oh, Harry!'', schrie er ein wenig zu schrill, was seine Gefühlswelt offen darlegte und kam zügig auf sie zu.  
,,Wer war das?''  
Ron sah zwischen dem Bett des Verletzten und Hagrid hin und her.  
,,Oh Merlin...es ist schrecklich!....Ich hab ihn ja nie gemocht aber das....der Arme...''  
,,Hagrid wer war das?!'', wiederholte Harry Rons Frage.  
,,Ich hab ihn im Wald gefunden...so viel Blut...ich...''  
Harry hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, dass ihn aufspringen ließ.  
,,WER WAR DAS?!''  
,,HARRY!'', schrie Hermine.  
,,Er hat einen Schock!''  
Harry schloss die Augen.Sie hatte Recht.Er sollte sich nicht so gehen lassen.Er wusste nichts genaues.Wieso hatte er überhaupt das Gefühl, dass wenn er auf das Bett zuginge, Draco darauf liegen sehen würde.Und wieso fühlte er sich plötzlich noch viel schlechter als vorhin?!  
Hagrid setzte sich auf ein Bett, links von dem, in dem Ron lag, und es knarzte unter seinem Gewicht.  
Als er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und mehrere Male tief durchatmete, tat es Harry leid und er versuchte auch sich selber zu beruhigen.  
,,Er hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten....ich bin einem Mardus gefolgt, das sich gefährlich nah am Waldrand aufgehalten hat und hab es verscheuchen können, bevor es über ihn hergefallen ist....der Geruch des Blutes....Merlin!...ein Malfoy hat es wohl auch nicht leicht.''  
Harry versucht, die Worte zu verstehen.Er hatte sie gehört...ja.....jetzt musste er sie verstehen.  
Pulsadern aufgeschnitten.Mardus.Malfoy....MALFOY?!  
Im nächsten Momen beobachtete er seinen Arm, der den Vorhang energisch zur Seite zog.  
Seine Hand zitterte und als er Draco erblickte, hielt er sich diese vor den Mund, um das, was sein Magen hobschob, nicht zu erbrechen.  
  
**


	7. Chapter7

A/N:Ich weiß, dass das hier keiner gerne durchliest, glaubt mir, ich weiß es, aber ich hoffe wenigstens, ein paar wenige lesen es, um das erwartende Kribbeln im Bauch noch etwas zu genießen.-müll labert-

Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, diesen Teil zu schreiben.Ich hatte den siebten Teil von VM auf meinem Laptop gespeichert und wollte ihn flüchtig überarbeiten und abschicken, was frühestens in vielen, vielen Wochen geschehen könnte.

Aber meine Rain liebt die Story offensichtlich und nachdem ich mir die Kommis zu den Teilen und die Teile an sich noch einmal durchgelesen habe, hatte ich wieder diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch, die ich bei VM immer habe, weil ich den Plot, die Charaktere, die Entwicklungen liebe.

Leutz ich hänge wirklich an dieser Story also gebt mir Feedback und stachelt mich zu weiteren Teilen an, schließlich hat es eine ewig rumnörgelnde Rain gebraucht, um mich soweit zu bringen, den Teil zu schreiben.-rain mal feste und dankend umarm-

Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß hiermit und hoffe...ne, Moment!Wir kommen darauf zu sprechen, wenn ihr die letzten Zeilen des Teiles hinter euch habt und meinen zweiten Kommentar weiter unten lest...-nach gaaanz unten zeig-

Vernum Manolis - Das Ende der Zeit by Sakura

Part 7

Trotz Madame Pomfreys Keifen hörte sich sein eigenes leises, ersticktes Schluchzen unerträglich laut in seinen Ohren an.

Die Krankenschwester gab ihm einen kräftigen Schups, der ihn nach hinten taumeln ließ und zog den Vorhang wieder energisch vor seinem Gesicht zu, während er meinte, Dracos aschfahles, lebloses Gesicht noch vor sich sehen zu können, eingebrannt in den schneeweißen Vorhang...oder in sein Gedächtnis.

Sein Atem kam rasselnd, als seine Beine nachließen und er sich auf dem Boden kniend wiederfand, mit der einen Hand versucht, den Grund aufzukratzen und die andere so fest auf seinen Mund und seine Nase gedrückt, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam.

Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, aus denen riesige Tränen kullerten, auf einem Hintergrund, der zunehmend dunkler wurde und ihn sich taub fühlen ließ.

Er hörte verworrene, rufende Stimmen hinter sich und sah bald darauf Hermines besorgtes Gesicht und fühlte ihre hilflose Umarmung, in die er sich warf, wie ein Ertrinkender und lautstark heulte.

Seine Wangen brannten, als seien seine Tränen winzige Flammen, die ihn für das straften, was er getan hatte und sein Verstand weigerte sich, zu denken.

Nur das Schreien war in ihm.Ein Schreien seiner eigenen Stimme in seinem Kopf.Ganz leise, aber grausam beständig.

Hermine flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und streichelte leicht seinen Nacken, hörte den unverständlichen, animalischen Lauten zu, die er von sich gab.

Als er sich nach endlosen Momenten ohne Zeitgefühl dazu durchdrang, seine Augen zu öffnen, erblickte er Ron.Er stand hinter Hermine und sah ihn an.Seine Augen glitzernden wie die eines Menschen, der machtlos etwas abgrundtief Schlechtem entgegensah und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Schlechte sein Zusammenbruch eben gewesen sein musste.

,Bitte...bring mich weg von hier..Bitte!Hermine!'', flehte er, während er sein Gesicht wieder an ihrem Hals vergrub und viel leiser als vorhin weinte.

Im Nachhinein wusste er nicht, wie sie es wirklich geschafft hatte, ihn in seinen Schlafsaal zu bringen, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte.

Er hätte nicht laufen können, mit seinen gefühllosen Beinen, die nur nervend kribbelten.Und das schien sie gewusst zu haben.

Als er im Dunkeln in seinem Bett aufwachte, saß sie an seinem Bett und hielt fürsorglich seine Hand.

Sie erinnerte ihn an eine liebende Mutter, die liebte, ohne etwas dafür zu wollen.

,Geht es?'', fragte sie leise.

Es musste wohl doch noch nicht so spät sein, denn die Betten seiner Zimmergenossen waren leer.

,Ja.''

,Willst du reden, Harry?''

Er rieb sich gedankenverloren den Schlaf aus den Augen und überlegte, ob er es wollte.

Irgendwann musste er es ihr erzählen, sonst würde es ihn zerstören.Wieso also nicht jetzt, bevor alles noch viel schlimmer wurde, was zweifellos passieren würde?

,Ich habe mit Malfoy geschlafen'', rutschte es ihm raus, obwohl er etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen und er sprach weiter, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, den Blick auf seine linke Hand gerichtet, die nervös die Bettdecke knetete.

,Der Traum von dem ich euch erzählt habe..der, in dem Voldemort einen Todesser getötet hat...das..das war Dracos Vater.Und dann hab ich zugesehen, wie er seine Mutter ebenfalls getötet hat...Ich hab ihn doch nur zufällig getroffen...un-und wir haben..es war doch keine Absicht..irgendwie...ist es passiert.Ich wollte das nicht!

Ich wollte auch nicht, dass es so weit kommt, ich würde es rückgängig machen, wenn er nur nicht sterben würde!Bitte glaub mir!Ich will nicht dass er stirbt, Hermine!Ich will das nicht!Dann ist es meine Schuld und ich..ich..'', er brach ab, als er überrascht feststellte, dass seine Tränen die Decke durchnässten.

,Beruhige dich'', sagte Hermine und drückte seine Hand etwas fester, was er dankend erwiderte.

,Dass er sich umbringen wollte, ist nicht deine Schuld-''

,Doch!Das ist es!Ich habe ihn überfallen!Er hatte grade erfahren, dass auch seine Mutter tot ist und da hab ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen könnten, hab mir den Umhang von den Schultern gerissen und hab ihn...ich hab ihn...versteh doch!Er wollte nicht!Und jetzt wollte er sich umbringen!Als hätte er es nicht schon schwer genug...dabei wollte ich ihm nur helfen...ich bin so ein Idiot!'', murmelte er schlussendlich leise, weil sich seine Stimme zusehends heiserer anhörte und es in seinem Hals kratzte, wenn er brüllte.Er lehnte seinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Beine und wartete darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte, was den schwarzen, deprimierten Schleier auf seiner Seele mit sich nahm.

,Ich kann dir nicht helfen Harry.''

Hermine tätschelte sanft seinen Kopf.

,Ich würde dir jetzt gerne sagen, dass du KEIN Idiot bist und es nicht deine Schuld ist...aber das kann ich nicht.''Sie seufzte schwer.

,Sein Zustand hat sich stabilisiert.Er wird noch einige Tage brauchen, aber wenn es ihm besser geht, solltest du zu ihm und die Sache klären.Entschuldige dich bei ihm.Bitte um Vergebung...''

Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend da.

,Soll ich gehen, Harry?''

Der Gryffindor nickte leicht, aber da ihre Hand noch immer auf seinem Kopf war, musste sie es gespürt haben.

Sie erhob sich und strich ihre Sachen glatt.

,Darf ich mit Ron darüber reden?Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich.''

,Ja'', bekam sie eine gehauchte Antwort.

Ich hoffe nur, dass er mich nicht zu sehr hasst, nachdem er es weiß, dachte er sich, als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, und sich Harry hinlegte, um die schmerzenden Gedanken noch etwas hinauszuschieben, indem er schlief.

Schon am nächsten Morgen wusste jeder, wo Draco gewesen war, was er getan hatte und wie es ihm jetzt ging.

Pansy Parkinson war ununterbrochen am Schniefen und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte und es schmerzte Harry, ihr beim Trauern zuzusehen, ohne mittrauern zu dürfen.

Angeblich schlief er noch immer, ging gerade das neueste Gerücht, oder eher die Neuigkeit, denn Harry zweifelte nicht am Wahrheitsgehalt, nachdem er ihn gestern gesehen hatte, an ihrem Tisch entlang.

,Wieso nur!'', rief Pansy wieder einmal verzweifelt durch die Halle und Harry hätte am liebsten mitgeheult, aber ein Rütteln an seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

,Willst du nicht wenigstens ein bisschen was essen?'', fragte ihn Ron bittend.

Seitdem er wusste, wieso Harry zusammengebrochen war und was überhaupt noch alles passiert war, benahm er sich ganz anders, als der Gryffindor erwartet hatte.

Er erkundigte sich öfter nach seinem Befinden und bedachte ihn mit besorgten Blicken.

Hermine hatte die These geäußert, dass er nur einem erneuten Zusammenbruch Harrys vorbeugen wollte, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, mit der Situation umzugehen.

Aber Harry war egal, was dahintersteckte, Hauptsache, Ron verachtete ihn nicht.

Trotz allem spürte er ein klein wenig Wut gegenüber seinem besten Freund in sich.

Wieso nahm er einfach so hin, was er getan hatte?War ihm Draco so egal, dass er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass er ungerecht behandelt wurde?

Aber er wischte diesen Gedanken sofort beiseite, er konnte schließlich nichts von Ron verlangen.

,Nur ein Brötchen?'', wurde er wieder gefragt und bemerkte, dass er auf die letzte Frage nicht geantwortet hatte.

,Nein.Danke, Ron.''

Harry drehte sich weg, als er mitleidig angesehen wurde.

,20 Punkte Abzug, Potter!''

Die Slytherins kicherten nicht einmal, wohingegen ihn die Gryffindors entgeistert ansahen, als Harry weiterhin deprimiert auf seinen Tisch sah.

Wieviele Punkte hatte Snape seinem Haus heute eigentlich schon abgezogen?

Auf jeden Fall sehr viele, denn er schien so schon recht schlecht drauf zu sein, für seine Verhältnisse, und zog Harry, der sich heute überhaupt nicht konzentrieren konnte, egal, wie viel Mühe er sich gab, mehr Punkte ab als sonst.

Es wunderte Harry nicht, dass die Slytherins ihn nicht aufzogen, oder wenigstens gehässig grinsten.Mit Draco fehlte ihnen der Antrieb und sie starrten lustlos durch die Gegend.Snape nahm natürlich Rücksicht auf sie und heute wurde ausnahmsweise einmal Theorie durchgemacht, wobei nur Gryffindors, und erstaunlich oft Harry, aufgerufen wurden.

Der Tag ging schleppend voran.

In jedem Fach, das die beiden Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin gemeinsam hatten, standen die Lehrer hinter ihrem Pult und versuchten ihre Unsicherheit, weil sich die Schüler seltsam benahmen, mehr oder weniger zu überspielen.

Nicht anders ging es mit dem Rest der Woche zutage.

Harrys Hausaufgaben blieben auf der Strecke, weil er den gesamten Tag verschlief, um nicht zu viel nachzudenken und obwohl Draco seit zwei Tagen wach war, weigerte er sich, zu ihm zu gehen.

Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass Draco die Slytherins aus der Station hatte werfen lassen und er befürchtete, dass er mit ihm ebenso verfahren könnte, noch bevor er sich entschuldigt hatte.

Dabei musste er sich entschuldigen, er durfte es nicht aufschieben, denn er fühlte sich zunehmend schlechter mit dieser Schuld.

Seine Klamotten, die ihm vor Kurzem noch gepasst hatten, schlotterten an ihm runter.

seine Haut war dünner und empfindlicher geworden und er hatte jeden Morgen Augenringe und lief den ganzen Tag mit ihnen durch das Schloss, obwohl er mehr als genug schlief.

Jedesmal, wenn ihn Hermine dazu aufforderte, Draco endlich zu besuchen, stütze er seine Ausreden auf die Hausaufgaben, die er noch erledigen musste und war insgeheim froh, dass er sie noch nicht gemacht hatte.

So kam es aber, dass ihn seine Freundin an einem verregneten Herbsttag dazu zwang, alle Aufgaben zu machen und wachend bei ihm saß, bis alles nach ihrer Zufriedenheit war.

Dann zog sie Ron, der gerade gegen Seamus in einem Schachspiel gewann, und Harry aus dem Raum und geradewegs in den Gang, der zum Krankenflügel führte.

Harry brauchte erstaunlich lange, um zu realisieren, wohin sie gingen und als er es dann endlich getan hatte, standen sie vor der Tür zur Krankenstation.

,Nein!'', sagte er, heftig umherwirbelnd.

Ron hielt sich aus der ganzen Sache raus und ließ Hermine reden.Wenn es um Draco ging, hatte er sich angewöhnt, nicht zuviel zu sagen, nachdem er Harrys Reaktion auf dessen Selbstmordversuch miterlebt hatte.

,Ich bin noch nicht soweit!''

,Doch, das bist du'', sagte Hermine streng.

,Nein, bin ich nicht!''

Langsam ging er in die Offensive.Sie konnte ihn nicht zwingen, da rein zu gehen.Es war seine Sache und er würde es tun!..irgendwann...aber er würde es tun...!

,Ich will jetzt nicht!''

,Wie lange willst du es noch hinauszögern, Harry?''Hermine ließ ihren Blick über seine angespannt geballten Fäuste, seine aggresive Körperhaltung schweifen.

,Hast du noch nie darüber nachgedacht, dass es ihn kränken könnte, dass du nicht zu ihm gehst?''

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, aber nicht, um ihre Frage zu verneinen.

,Nein...ich bin noch nicht so weit!Ich brauche Zeit!''

,Du hast kein Recht, danach zu verlangen, Harry'', sagte sie ernst.

Es war recht dunkel im Raum, weshalb auf jedem Nachttisch, egal, ob im Bett daneben jemand lag oder nicht, eine Öllampe brannte.

Der Regen prasselte Monoton gegen die Fenster, die teilweise mit schweren Vorhängen zugezogen waren und die Wolken am Himmel ließen keinen einzigen Sonnenstrahl durch.

Harry schritt auf wackeligen Knien zu Draco, der aufrecht in einem der Betten in der Mitte des Zimmers saß.Ausdruckslos sah er aus dem Fenster und hatte die Hände im Schoß gefaltet.

Neben dem Bett stand ein Hocker, auf den er sich setzte, als keine Reaktion von dem Slytherin kam, nachdem er wartend an seiner Seite gestanden war.

Draco bewegte sich nicht und Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Brustkorb Heben und Senken zu sehen, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun.

Er beobachtete die tiefen Atemzüge und versuchte sich die Worte zurecht zu legen.Als er wie durch Zufall hochsah, hatte sich Draco ihm zugewandt.

Er war noch immer sehr blass und seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strick zusammengepresst.Er schien durch ihn durchzuschauen, mit seinen trüben Augen.

Diese Augen waren ganz anders als sonst.Es tobte nicht der bekannte Sturm in ihnen, noch gab es den grauen Nebel.Sie waren einfach nur trüb, glanzlos.Leblos.

,Draco..?'', hauchte er.

,Was tust du hier?'', wurde schwach, aber kalt zurückgefragt.

,Ich..ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen..es tut mir-''

,Wofür willst du dich entschuldigen, Potter?''Draco's Gesichtszüge waren noch immer genauso ausdruckslos, aber seine Stimme hatte unwissend geklungen, weshalb Harry aufgesehen hatte.

,Ich hab..ich..''Der Gryffindor wartete darauf, dass ihm Draco zu Hilfe kam, aber das geschah nicht, er sah ihn abwartend an.

,Dafür, dass ich dich belästigt habe...ich...''

,Darunter, jemanden zu vergewaltigen, wenn er sich gerade nicht wehren kann, verstehst du ,Belästigung'?''

Harry wusste nicht, wie er den Slytherin einschätzen sollte.Hatte er das gerade ernst gemeint?

Ja, er hatte ihn überfallen, als es ihm schlecht gegangen war...aber das war doch keine Vergewaltigung gewesen...er hatte sich nicht gewehrt!Er hatte sich in die Umarmungen gelehnt!Er hatte die Küsse genossen!

,Ich habe dich nicht vergewaltigt'', dabei schüttelte er bekräftigend den Kopf.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich verachtend.

,Doch, das hast du!''

,Nein.Du wolltest es auch!''

,Denkst du, ich würde mit dir schlafen wollen?'', wurde Harry ernst gefragt und Draco ging zu seiner nächsten Frage über, als Harry nicht antwortete.

,Was tust du hier, Potter?'', wiederholte er seine Frage von vorhin.

,Willst du wieder über mich herfallen?Am helligten Tag?Aber diesmal habe ich nicht erfahren, dass meine Mutter tot ist, ich könnte mich wehren...

Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr?Das was in dem Brief stand.Deshalb bist du mir gefolgt.''

Er lächelte verzweifelt und einzelne matte blonde Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn.

,Wieso tust du mir das an?Wieso?'', flüsterte er, während Harry fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte und sich die Hand an die Schläfe hielt, in der Absicht, so das brutale Pochen dort zu stoppen.

Wieso dachte Draco so etwas?

Lüge, schrie es in seinem Kopf.

Er hatte Draco nicht vergewaltigt und das, was passiert war, hatte er auch nicht geplant.

Es war alles einfach so gekommen, und Draco hatte mitgespielt, wieso sollte also nur er der Schuldige sein?

,Ich wollte das nicht!''

Es war ihm lauter entwichen, als beabsichtigt und sein Gegenüber sah ihn abschätzend an.

,Potter wollte es nicht'', nickte er verständnisvoll.

,Aber es hat Potter doch bestimmt Spaß gemacht, seinen Erzfeind unter sich zu haben, ihn zu demütigen, IHN ZU VERGEWALTIGEN!

Nein, aber er wollte es nicht, nicht wahr, Potter?''

Jetzt lächelte er gezwungen und Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und wich zurück.Was war nur los?

,Du weißt nicht, was du sagst, Draco!''

,Oh doch'', erwiderte der Angesprochene ruhig und nüchtern.

,Es tut mir leid!Es tut mir so unendlich leid!Vergib mir, bitte!''

Die Antwort war wieder ruhig und nüchtern und trieb dem Schwarzhaarigen Tränen in die Augen und Schmerzen in den Bauch.

,Wieso sollte ich?Ich hasse dich.''

Draco beobachtete sein Keuchen etwas verwundert.

,Was denn?Hast du etwa gedacht, ich empfinde etwas für dich?''

Er versuchte hysterisch zu lachen.

,Potter denkt, ich bin in ihn verliebt!''

,Hör auf damit'', murmelte Harry.

,Aber vielleicht bist du ja in mich verliebt'', kam es plötzlich.

Wie schön Dracos Gesicht doch war, dachte sich Harry, während er ihn fassungslos anstarrte.Völlig im Gegensatz zu dem, was aus ihm sprach.

,Ich werde dir wehtun, Harry Potter.Ich werde dir so wehtun, dass du dir wünschen wirst, der Dunkle Lord möge dich umbringen.''

Dann rannte Harry aus dem Raum und warf dabei den Hocker um, das Krachen des Holzes auf Stein und Dracos verzweifelte, waidwunde Schluchzer hinter ihm.

tbc

A/N2:Ich hoffe ich habe Dracos verzweifelte Stimmung akzeptabel rübergebracht.Es war sehr schwer sich in ihn hineinzuversetzen und ihn handeln zu lassen, als hätte er wirklich keine Eltern mehr und eine ungewollte wilde Nacht mit seinem Rivalen hinter sich.Oh bitte, bitte Leute!Vor allem für diesen Teil brauche ich Kommentare-kommigeil ist-

-alle knuff-

Sakura


	8. Chapter8

A/N:Also...wow!Mit so viel Reviews und Lob für den letzten Teil hab ich nicht gerechnet.Umso erfreuter bin ich!Vielen vielen Dank, dass sich einige Leute das hier wirklich antun und gerade deswegen hab ich mich auch so sehr mit diesem Teil beeilt, auch wenn es mit dem nächsten etwas länger dauern dürfte, weil ich ab morgen wieder zur Schule muss(9.Klasse ist ein Albtraum-heftignick-)und recht wenig Zeit fürs Schreiben haben werde.

Womöglich schreibe ich dann den nächsten von VM und dann wieder den von HFL.

Also nochmals vielen Dank und wieder gibt es einige Tipps, Fragen und diesmal auch Infos -g- weiter unten.-nach ganz unten zeigt-

Hier kommen die Reviewantworten:

gugi28:Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie breit und glücklich ich gegrinst habe, als ich deinen kommi gelesen habe.Vielen Dank für dieses sagenhafte Lob, das ist ja sooo lieb-hug-

In Vm hab ich mir Harrys POV ausgesucht, gerade weil ich will, dass Draco realistisch handelt, es aber trotzdem nicht leicht wird, nachzuvollziehen, was er macht.Es macht mir ehrlich gesagt unglaublichen Spaß, die Leute im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen-so ihre Macken hat- und Dracos Charakter zunehmend zu verdichten.

Ich würde nicht sagen, dass sein Hass oder die Wut so groß ist, eher ist es die Verzweiflung, schließlich hat er auch allen Grund verzweifelt zu sein.

Draco hat die Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm genossen, natürlich, aber er wurde auch überrumpelt, in der Absicht, abgelenkt zu werden...obwohl, nicht ganz, denn Harry hat ja AUCH egoistisch gehandelt.-nick-Der arme Draco!

Zwangsläufig werden die Beiden noch ein Weilchen leiden müssen, das wirst du sehen, wenn du das Kapitel gelesen hast aber ich sage jetzt mal nicht, ob die Story ein Happy End haben wird oder nicht, weil ich das selber noch nicht weiß.

O.o ich hoffe Raini überließt das hier, ist nicht gut, wenn sie erfährt, dass ih noch mit mir hadere diesbezüglich.Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie dir der Teil gefallen wird...oder ob er dir überhaupt gefallen wird..oder...-selbstzweifel kriegt-...vielleicht sollte ich alles wieder neu schreiben...!

WyverexDragon:Bidöschön!Hab weitergeschrieben!Vielen vielen herzlichen Dank für deinen Kommentar-knuff-

Noire:Du liebst diese ff-rot wirdÖhm..Danke!...sie liebt diese ff-glücklich seufz-

Danke-sich wiederholt-Hab auch ganz schnell weitergeschrieben-stolz ist-

Severina35:Danke sehr, ich gebe mir Mühe-handkuss-

Lara-Lynx:Ja, doch, irgendwie hab ich die Macke, jedes Kapitel mit einem zum Nachdenken animierenden Satz abzuschließen.Ist nicht immer ganz einfach aber diesen Satz wollte ich wirklich drin haben.-so dramatisch ist-

Ich denke, Draco weiß selber nicht, ob er das so ernst meint, er ist verzweifelt, weiß weder ein noch aus und hat keinen Schimmer, was er glauben soll.Es geht ihm so dreckig und ich fühl mich jetzt schlecht-taschentuch hol-

vava:Danke sehr-keks reich damit sie beim Lesen was zu essen hat-

Sommerregen:sag mal hast du eigentlich deinen namen geändert-confused-

Dir hab ich ja sofort eine Antwort auf dein review geschickt also bedank ich mich hier nur noch einmal.-feste umarm-

Ohne dich...-schnief-...gäbs immer noch keinen 7.Teil von VM-heulend zusammenbrech-

BlackDragon:Danke dir für das Lob!Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!..und ich hoffe...dass dir dieser Teil auch gefällt und du einen klitzeklitzekleinen Kommi dalässt...-mit finger zeig wie klein-

Gingerberry:Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich gut!Bei jeder Szene mit Draco, oder wenn Harry über ihn nachdenkt, will ich ihn am liebsten auch in den Arm nehmen, aber leider Gottes tu ich solche Sachen eben, wie Draco quälen, Harry mit und ähnliches was darauf schließen lässt, dass ich eine seeehr ausgeprägte sadistische Ader habe aber vielleicht hätte ich das hier nicht erwähnen sollen, sonst krieg ich keine Kommis mehr..-panik-Ich werde mich bessern!Versprochen-sich verkriech-

-wieder hervorkomm-Ach ja, ich bin ja noch gar nicht fertig mit deiner Reviewantwort.-sich gegen Kopf hau-

Ich danke die von Herzen für das Lob!So lieb-quietsch-

Trotz der Warnung Death ein zufriedenstellendes Ende..-sich doch wieder verkriech-

So und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

Vernum Manolis - Das Ende der Zeit by Sakura

Part 8

,Aber vielleicht bist du ja in mich verliebt', hatte Draco gesagt und ihm damit für lange Zeit den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Der Schlafsaal war dunkel, er hatte alle Vorhänge zugezogen, die Betten leer, da seine Zimmergenossen zu so später Stunde noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und er meinte, Dracos angsteinflößendes und zugleich mitleiderregendes Heulen aus allen Ecken zu hören, während er apathisch in die Dunkelheit starrte, an die sich seine Augen immer noch nicht gewöhnt hatten.

Hermine hatte es vor einer Weile aufgegeben, mit ihm reden zu wollen und hatte es wohl auch irgendwie geschafft alle anderen vom Schlafsaal fernzuhalten.

Harry dankte ihr dafür in Gedanken, denn er benötigte dringend einen Moment der Ruhe.

,Aber vielleicht bist du ja in mich verliebt', rief er sich in Gedanken, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, statt über des Slytherin unbekümmert ausgesprochene Worte, die ihn immer heimsuchten, wenn er auch nur einen Augenblick lang nicht nachdachte.

Widerum fragte sich Harry, was er sich erhofft hatte?

Was hatte er erwartet, nach dieser einen Nacht?Dass ihm Draco in die Arme fiel und ihm gestand, dass er ihn liebte?Dass er ihm verzieh?

Ja.Das wollte er.Aber er hatte es nicht erwartet.

Stattdessen hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er ihn hasste und alles zunichte gemacht, was sich Harry, mehr oder weniger davon überzeugt, eingeredet hatte.

Der Gryffindor hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er die Beine an den Körper gezogen und das Gesicht in seinen Armen verborgen hatte, die sich um sie schlungen, weil er sich unsagbar müde und schutzlos fühlte.

Er fürchtete sich vor Dracos Stimme im Zimmer.

Er fürchtete, dass sie sich von undefinierbarem Wimmern in klare, verständliche Worte verwandelten und ihn peitschten.

,Lass es nicht wahr sein...'', flüsterte er leise, als sich sein Körper allmählich nicht mehr taub anfühlte und seine Gedanken aufgehört hatten ihn wie lästige Watte einzuhüllten.,Bitte...''

All sein Beten, all sein Flehen beruhigte ihn nicht, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte und er lag bald schluchzend und der Länge nach auf dem Bett, sein Gesicht in die Kissen pressend, um die Laute abzuschwächen, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, nach ihm zu schauen.

Wie konnte das alles nur geschehen?Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?

Wieso hatte er Draco nicht schon in Ruhe gelassen, nachdem der die Nachricht des Todes seines Vaters bekommen hatte?Wieso verdammt hatte er sich einbilden müssen, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmern musste und wieso hatte er gedacht, dass er dieser jemand war!

Er hatte so beneidenswert wenig mit dem Slytherin zu tun gehabt, sie hatten sich nur Beleidigungen an den Kopf geschmissen, sich öffentlich und privat niedergemacht und keinen Deut um die Gefühle des anderen geschert.

Und jetzt fühlte er sich, wie in einer tiefen Depression, aus der er nicht mehr herauskam, egal, wie sehr er es wollte.

Aber warum verdammt wollte er, dass ihn jemand in den Arm nahm, ihn tröstete, bemitleidete!Er hatte das doch gar nicht verdient!Um Draco sollte man sich kümmern, aber das tat keiner.Sie sahen alle nicht, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging.

Natürlich hatte die ganze Schule mitbekommen, dass der Slytherin versucht hatte, sich umzubringen, sie dachten, er hätte Probleme...und doch war er ihnen egal, sie ließen sich durch wütende, trotzige Worte Dracos abspeisen und versuchten nicht einmal, zu ihm durchzukommen

Aber war er, Harry, denn anders?

War er nicht auch aus dem Krankenflügel geflüchtet, als ihm Draco all dies an den Kopf geworfen hatte?Vielleicht war er einfach nur verzweifelt, durcheinander und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

Der Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl, sich hier und jetzt entscheiden zu müssen, ob er Draco allein lassen wollte, oder ihm helfen, obwohl dann die Möglichkeit bestand, ihm noch mehr weh zu tun.Aber er konnte Draco doch nicht alleine lassen.Er hatte versucht, sich umzubringen!Und er würde es wohl wieder versuchen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er es wagen konnte, sich zuzugestehenüber Dracos Freunde zu urteilen, aber er wusste, dass sie sich nicht wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatten.Nicht so, wie man sich sorgte, wenn der Freund nicht mehr leben wollte.

Er konnte ihnen Draco nicht überlassen.

Ja, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, aber seine Absichten waren keinesfalls schlecht gewesen.

Sein Verstand weigerte sich, Draco in dem Glauben zu lassen, er habe ihn vergewaltigt, aber er konnte schlecht zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden wollen, wenn er in dieser Verfassung war.

Außerdem lag womöglich sein Leben auf dem Spiel und auch wenn es egoistisch klang, wollte Harry derjenige sein, der diesen blonden Jungen beschützte, ihn vor Bösem bewahrte und sich vor ihn stellte, um abzufangen, was für den Slytherin bestimmt war, falls es nötig sein sollte.

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Er war wirklich ein egoistischer Bastard!

Sein ganzen Denken drehte sich darum, Draco zu haben, bei ihm zu sein, ihn zu beschützen und dabei Vorteile zu ergattern.

Er liebte diesen Malfoy, aber ihn dazu zwingen, diese Gefühle zu erwiedern konnte er nicht.

Also wieso gab er ihn nicht einfach auf?

Wieso suchte er sich nicht ein hübsches Mädchen und kam mit ihr zusammen?Wieso?

Weil sein Herz allein bei diesem schwachen Gedanken protestierend schmerzte.

Weil er niemanden außer Draco Malfoy wollte und auch bestimmt für niemanden ähnlich empfinden könnte, wie für ihn.

Dabei war diese Sache doch so elendig hoffnungslos.

Draco hasste ihn und Harry war überzeugt davon.Wollte er wirklich bis an sein Lebensende an dieser einseitigen Liebe festhalten?Es würde ihn zugrunde richten.

Was zum Teufel hatte ihn auf dem Astronomieturm geritten!Wieso konnte man diese eine Nacht in seinem Leben nicht einfach steichen?Wozu war all diese Magie in seinem Leben gut, wenn nicht dafür, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben..

Vielleicht, wenn er Draco in dieser Nacht nicht überfallen hätte, und es wirklich dieser Slytherin hätte sein müssen, in den er sich verlieben musste, vielleicht hätte er sich ihm dann ganz vorsichtig und bedacht nähern können.

Er hätte ihm sagen können, dass er sich um ihn sorgte, hätte ihn trösten können, sich sein Vertrauen verdienen und schlussendlich vielleicht mit ihm zusammenkommen.

Das alles schien so ineinander schlüssig, er hätte es ganz bestimmt geschafft, wenn es dieses eine Erlebnis nicht gegeben hätte.

Ein schwerer Seufzer löste sich aus seinem Inneren und er deckte sich kraftlos zu, bevor er die Schuldgefühle und hoffnungslosen Pläne abblockte und versuchte einzuschlafen, bevor Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville hochkamen und sich ebenfalls schlafen legten.

Er fühlte ein Zerren an allen Gliedern, als ob er in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig fallen würde.Es war unangenehm und alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Grüne Blitze zuckten in weiter Ferne durch die Luft und Harry befürchtete, dass sie immer näher kamen.

Der Körper, in dem er sich befand, keuchte urplötzlich auf, aber fiel nicht hin, als die Füße Boden fassten.

Die Blitze waren jetzt nah, zu nah und kamen immer näher und ein Zittern ging durch den Körper, der sich im Kreis drehte, was Harry an dem leichten Luftzug bemerkte, und sich in der Schwärze nach einem Fluchtweg umsah.

Die Blitze bündelten sich zu einem Bau aus geraden und gebogenen Strichen und vibrierten noch immer unruhig, während sie ein Schloss zeigten, dass immer grauer, dunkler und echter wurde.

,Hogwarts?', hallte es in Harrys Bewusstsein und er wusste nicht genau, ob er das gerade gedacht hatte oder der Geist des Körpers.

Zögernd wurde sich auf den Weg in das Innere des Schlosses gemacht.Obwohl sie meilenweit vom Gebäude entfernt gewesen waren, befanden sie sich plötzlich auf den Treppen zur Eingangshalle, nachdem der Körper, in dem Harry war, den Entschluss gefasst hatte, es überhaupt zu betreten.

Der anfängliche Schock überwunden, wurden die Stufen erklommen und das Grau der vielen Gände, Wände, der Decke und von jeglichem Mobiliär breitete sich vor ihnen aus.

Ja, das war Hogwarts.Das Hogwarts, das Harry kannte, aber trotzdem roch die Athmosphäre nach Altem, Vergangenem.

Ein alter, vollbärtiger Mann mit spitzem Hut, ebenfalls ganz in grau, stieg die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinunter und verschwand hinter einer unscheinbaren Tür im Erdgeschoss, ohne die Eindringlinge bemerkt zu haben.

,Dumbledore?'

Wieder ungewiss, wer das gedacht hatte.

War das wirklich Dumbledore gewesen?Aber...aber er sah irgendwie jünger aus...

Noch bevor Harry diesem Gedanken weiter nachgehen konnte, hielt er erschrocken die Luft an, denn plötzlich befand er sich nicht mehr im Schloss.

Er schritt über einen weichen Teppich, der alle Geräusche dämpfte und das Fenster war offen und ließ den Mond hineinleuchten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er einen roten Schopf am Boden liegen.

Es war eine Frau, deren Gesicht von ihren Haaren bedeckt wurde, die gleichzeitig auch die aufgerissenen Augen verbargen und spätestens, als er vor einem Kinderbett stand, worin ein dunkelhaariges Baby schrie, ein Zauberstab auf die winzige Stirn gerichtet, wusste er, wo er war.

Sein Mund öffnete sich und kräuselte sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen, als ein grüner Strahl aus dem Zauberstab kam, aber plötzlich wehrte das Kind den Fluch ab und er wurde zurückgeschleudert und als er dachte, er sei gefallen, stand er auf festem Grund.

Es war wieder alles schwarz und er selber stand vor ihm.

Sein elfjähriges Ich, transparent und durchscheinend und mit dem Stein der Weisen in der Hand.Der ängstliche Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu einem entschlossenen, als er wuchs und der leblose Körper eines Basilisken vor ihm erschien.

Er wuchs wieder ein Stück, seine Augen wurden verbittert und sein Körper stand geschwächt, fast zusammenbrechend...und vor seinen Füßen...da lag Cedric.

Harrys Unterbewusstsein dachte sich die vielen Gräber und Grabsteine dazu, obwohl der Hintergrund schwarz war und sogar durch seine durchsichtige Gestalt schien.

Nun war er ein großes Stück gewachsen, seine Haare länger und ungepflegt, Cedric war verschwunden und er sah dem Körper, in dem Harry steckte, ausdruckslos und kalt in die Augen.

Und plötzlich taumelte Harry in Gedanken erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als er wieder dort stand.Sein ganzer Körper, der unwahrscheinlich fest und lebendig aussah, von unzähligen Verletzungen überzogen, seine Beine fast einknickend und Draco an seiner Seite.

Die tränennassen Wangen des Blonden waren an Harrys Schulter geschmiegt und sein Arm war um die Hüfte des Gryffindors geschlungen, der versuchte, sich an ihm abzustützen.

Sein eigener rechter Arm, den Draco umständlich stützte, damit er nicht nachließ, war gehoben und der Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern zitterte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass der Mund Voldemorts, der das hier gewiss träumte, zu einem grausamen Lachen geöffnet war.

Dracos sagte etwas, woraufhin sein entschlossener und entgültiger Blick sanfter wurde, als Harrys Ich an seiner Seite etwas murmelte, ohne seinen Blick von Voldemort zu nehmen.

Dann hob Draco sein Gesicht und schloss seine Augen, aus denen großen Tränen kullerten und hauchte etwas gegen Harrys Kinn, während er seine Stirn zärtlich an die Wange Harrys lehnte.

Sogar aus der Entfernung konnte Harry sehen, wie sein Arm sich fester um Dracos Hals schlang und er seinen Mund minimal öffnete, um wenige Worte hervorzubringen, bevor das Lachen Voldemorts erstarb, als ein blendend giftgrüner Stahl sich aus dem Stab löste und auf ihn zugerast kam.

Es schien, als ob ihn der Fluch in genau dem Moment treffen würde, in dem Dracos Körper auf dem Boden sackte, aber er schreckte heftig keuchend aus dem Schlaf, noch bevor weder das eine, noch das andere passieren konnte.

Sein Atem beruhigte sich einfach nicht.

Er hallte grausam laut an den Wänden wieder und kam zu ihm zurück, immer noch so laut, dass es das Schnarchen von Harrys Zimmergenossen anscheinend übertönte.

Der Gryffindor krallte seine zitternden Finger vergeblich in das Laken, um sich zu beruhigen.

Sein Körper bebte und das Bild vor seinen Augen mit.

Was war das!

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Handflächen und atmete mehrmals langsam durch, zählte dabei sicherheitshalber bis zwanzig und weigerte sich, an irgendetwas außer diese Zahlen zu denken, bevor er sich weitestgehend beruhigt hatte.

Ihm war warm, ihm war so warm, aber er traute sich nicht aus diesem Zimmer und schlussendlich zog er sich sein Nachthemd aus und warf er in irgend eine Ecke, seinen Körper an das Bettende lehnend und allmählich die beunruhigenden Gedanken zulassend.

Was in Teufels Namen war das!

Es musste ein Traum Voldemorts gewesen sein, aber seit wann träumte er die Träume dieses Psychopathen!Normalerweise sah er doch nur, wie er Leute umbrachte, seine eigenen Leute folterte oder irgendwelche anderen Aktivitäten, die ihn in Rage brachten.

War dieser Traum so furchteinflößend für ihn, dass er bis zu Harry durchgedrungen war?

Den Anfang des Traumes hatte er verstanden, er hatte sich gesehen, in jeder Situation, in der er Voldemort gegenüber gestanden war, aber diese letzte Szene mit Draco und ihm...was sollte die bedeuten?

War es eine Befürchtung Voldemorts?War es bedeutungslos oder..oder eine Vision?

Und wieso hatten sie beide so lebendig gewirkt, gar nicht, wie Harrys jüngere Ichs.Sie beide waren nicht durchscheinend gewesen und die blutenden Wunden und Verletzungen gut erkennbar.

Und sie hatten so versöhnt ausgesehen, wie zwei Liebende, als Draco geweint und gegen Harrys Haut gesprochen hatte.

War das ihre Zukunft?

Aber Draco würde ihm nie verzeihen, er konnte ihm nicht verzeihen, nachdem ihm Harry all das angetan hatte...ehrlichgesagt würde er demjenigen, der ihm ähnliches antat auch nicht verzeihen.

Sein Kopf dröhnte von den Strapazen der letzten Stunden und er befürchtete, nicht viel geschlafen zu haben.

Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker bestätigte ihm dies.

Es hatte sich vor drei Stunden schlafen gelegt, kein Wunder, dass sich die anderen noch in der Tiefschlafphase befanden.

Ein seltsames Verlangen, sich in irgendjemandes Arme zu flüchtenüberkam ihn, und es wuchs, wenn er an den Traum dachte, wenn er sah, wie er und Draco engumschlungen dastanden...so zufrieden zusammen.

Vielleicht sollte er wieder versuchen einzuschlafen, denn mit solchen Gedanken tat er sich nur selber weh und es schmerzte mehr, als er es erwartet hatte.

Unruhig wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und war eingeschlafen, kurz bevor die Sonne aufging.

Am nächsten Morgen erhob sich Harry unter unüberhörbarem Ächzen und ignorierte Rons hilflose Blicke, die auf ihm lagen.

Der gestrige Tag und die Nacht hatten ihm nicht gut getan und er hatte heute wenig Lust zu reden.

Wenn er sich beruhigt hatte vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt.

Er schnappte sich blindlings irgendwelche Sachen, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie zusammenpassten und flüchtete ins Bad.

Ron sah ihm verwirrt hinterher und ging mit ihm schweigend in die große Halle, nachdem sich Harry gewaschen und angezogen hatte.

Harrys Blick huschte sofort zum Slytherintisch, sobald er über die Schwelle getreten war.

Draco saß an seinem angestammten Platz und trank gerade einen Schluck Wasser, während der ganze Tisch versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.Sie sprachen ihn an, lächelten ihm zu und entschuldigten sich unschuldig blickend bei ihm, weil sie ihn nicht besuchen gekommen waren.

Anscheinend hatte wirklich nur sein Anhang versucht, ihn zu besuchen.

Dracos Augen sahen ausdruckslos durch die Halle und strichen Harrys Gestalt uninteressiert.

Dann drehte er sich zu Blaise, der an seiner Seite saß und vor sich hinredete, ohne eine Erwiderung Dracos zu erwarten, und lächelte ihm zu.

Es war ein Lächeln, bei dem der ganze Slytherintisch verstummte, Blaise dahinschmolz und sich der Schmerz in Harrys Brust, der bisher aus Schuldgefühlen und Vorwürfen entstanden war, in einen verwandelte, der ihn die Zähne knirschen ließ, ob vor Schmerz oder Wut wusste er selber nicht so genau.

,Harry?'', hörte er Hermines Stimme.

,Hmm'', halb fragend, halb knurrend, während er den Slytherintisch nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Seine Hände unter dem Tisch waren geballt und seine Zähne schmerzten vom Zusammenbeißen.Als es zu sehr weh tat und er lockerließ, strich kühle Luft an seinen Zähnen entlang und er zischte auf, ohne Hermines Blick zu bemerken, der zwischen ihm und Draco hin und her ging und Sorgenfalten auf ihre Stirn zauberte.

Das ganze Frühstück über, wandte Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit Blaise zu, der anfangs noch gelegentlich errötete, aufgrund dieser Ehre, aber dann taute der Schwarzhaarige Slytherin auf und begann immer näher zu rutschen, wenn er sich mit Draco unterhielt und irgendwann legte er ihm auch die Hand auf die Schulter, was Harry noch nie bei ihm beobachtet hatte.

Doch viel erstaunlicher war, dass Draco dies zuließ.Zwar war er zuerst widerwillig zusammengezuckt, aber nun hielt er still und lächelte wieder so atemberaubend.

,Gehen wir'', zischte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und wandte sich von dieser ekelerregenden Szene ab.

Zabini dieser Arsch!Der schmiss sich an Draco ran, als würde es kein Morgen geben und Draco...!

Es sollte ihm eigentlich bewusst sein müssen, dass Draco mit so einer Masche herkam, nachdem er gestern herausgefunden hatte, dass Harry wirklich etwas für ihn empfand.

Wie konnte man den Jungen, der lebt also besser verletzten, als so?

Schnaubend ging Harry aus der Halle und bemerkte erst, dass ihm seine Freunde wirklich wortlos gefolgt waren, als er sich vor dem Zauberkunstklassenzimmer befand.

Er dankte demjenigen, der ihre Stundenpläne zusammengestellt hatte, also höchstwahrscheinlich Dumbledore, auf Knien dafür, dass er Draco und diesem Zabini die nächsten zwei Stunden nicht beim Flirten zusehen musste.

Ende Part 8

A/N2:Diesen Teil habe ich ganze drei Mal schreiben müssen, bis ich damit zufrieden war, also schreibt mir bitte bitte, wie ihr ihn findet.Im nächsten Teil gibts dann wieder ein wenig mehr Aktion, was ja wieder mal reinmuss, zuviel Nachdenken ist nicht gut, davon kriegt man Albträume-g-

Neulich..-erzähl-..lieg ich auf meinem Bett...die Kopfhörer meines Discmans in den Ohren und hingerissen seufzend über die Genialität der Leute, die die Filmmusik zu ,Pirates of the Caribbean' komponiert haben...da sind dann plötzlich die anfänglichen traurigen, sanften Klänge von ,Moonlight Serenade' und was hab ich im Kopf!

Die perfekte Schlussszene zu VM!

Ich hab die Zeit gestoppt Leute, ich hatte ganze drei Minuten Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken daran.-immernoch seufz-

Also hört euch das an, falls ihr die Möglichkeit habt und ihr wisst so ungefähr, in welche Richtung ich tendiere.

Ich steh auch auf Morddrohungen...wollt ich euch nur mal wissen lassen-pfeifend davonhüpf-


	9. Chapter9

A/N:Bei so vielen Kommis konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als weiterzuschreiben!

Wie ihr seht hab ich das auch gemacht, Zeit hab ich ja genug..denn..-schnief-..ich bin krank..ganz böse sogar!Eine Erkältung!Habt Mitleid und schreibt Kommis!

Es ist aber auch gaaanz schlimm, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen und über VM nachzudenken, das macht so depri, vor allem, weil ich noch so viel vor mir hab!

Habt ihr Mitleid?Kommi-hechel-

Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, diesmal passiert ein bisschen mehr?Ich halte meine Versprechen-stolz auf diese Eigenschaft ist-

Ach ja, tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so kurz geworden ist, aber ich wollte bis dahin und nicht weiter, es hätte sonst den Verlauf der Geschichte gestört.

Hier kommen die Reviewantworten:

gugi:Wow!Du bist immer so übelst schnell!Gerade mal zwei Minuten on, kommt der Kommi zum neuen Teil, aber das ist super, nicht falsch verstehen-knuddel-

Ich hätte dieses Chapter wirklich gerne aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben(allein, weil du es so wolltest)aber es würde widerum so was von gar nicht in mein Konzept passen und Dracos Geheimnisfaktor blankwischen, dass ich es lieber nicht getan habe.

Ich habe nun mal das Gefühl, dass gerade dies diese Story ausmacht.Dass man mit Draco leidet, nur weil man weiß, was ihm passiert, was er tut, nicht was er dabei fühlt oder denkt.Ich hab mir das am Anfang der Story als so eine Art Bedingung gestellt, weil ich einen bestimmten Rahmen haben wollte, in dem und mit dem ich mir alles aufbauen wollte und mittlerweile kommt mir allein der Gedanke, das alles aus Dracos Sicht zu schreiben so komisch vor, dass ich mich nicht damit anfreunden kann.

Dumbledore war es nicht, der Harrys Eltern umgebracht hat, es war schon Voldemort(merkt man, dass ich Dumbledore nicht hasse-schäm-) und er hat ja schließlich von ALL seinen Treffen mit Harry geträumt, wieso sollte Harry außerdem plötzlich von Dumbledore träumen, wenn er doch in Voldemorts Traum ist?

Hach, ich fange an, die Charaktere in VM zu vergöttern...(kein Kommentar!)

Nochmals vielen vielen vielen vielen Dank für deine lieben Kommis, die bauen mich immer so auf-seufz-

Bis zur nächsten Reviewantwort!(Die werden immer ein bisschen zu lang befürchte ich.)-keks reich damit sie naschen kann-

Sommerregen:Raini-Maus-um Hals fall-sehr impulsiv ist-

Oh nein!Fehler-kopfschüttel-Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich das Probleml mit DIESER Art von Fehlern sehr häufig habe in letzter Zeit, weiß nicht woran das liegt!

-rot vom Lob wird-Danke nochmals..!Und wein nicht mehr-evil grin-

BlackDragon:Danke für dieses klitzekleine Review, hat mich seeeeehr gefreut-nick-Ich hoffe es bleibt dabei-an Bein häng und bettelnd aufschau-

WyverexDragon:Natürlich geht es weiter und schön, dass dir das 8.Chap. so gut gefallen hat!Freut mich-Popcorn reich-Damit du mir war leckeres zu essen hast, während du liest!

yvi:Schock!Schockschockschockschock!Du bist die erste, die ERSTE(!), die Draco NICHT bemitleidet!Wow!Naja, ok, er ist schon en bissel fies.-zugib-

Eigentlich ist er sogar sehr fies und Harry denkt, er hätts verdient und erträgt es deshalb obwohl...obwohl...naja...-g-...lies dieses Kapitel, sag ich nur!Vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar, ich hoffe, dieses Kap. gefällt dir genauso gut!

Und nun viel Spaß!

Vernum Manolis - Das Ende der Zeit by Sakura

Part 9

,...und diese Dame hatte jedenfalls riesige Angst vor Zahnärzten und ich musste mir eine ganze Stunde anhören, was alles schiefgehen könnte, bei so einem Eingriff, bis sie endlich drankam.''

Harry versuchte überhaupt nicht erst, auf Hermines wildes Gestikulieren und übertriebenes Grinsen zu achten, das wohl dazu gedacht war, ihn von Zabini abzulenken, der Draco ununterbrochen anfasste, was diesem langsam aber offensichtlich auch auf die Nerven ging.

Hagrid, der vor seiner Hütte stand, viele aufgestapelte Kisten, aus denen ungeduldige, quietschende Laute kamen, vor seinen Füßen, war verwirrt durch Harrys gelegentliches Knurren und stotterte nervös bei seinen Ausführungen über _Tenalben_.

,Also...n-nicht die Blätter mit Erde bedecken, Kinder...nicht gut...ähm'', wieder ein wütendes Zischen seitens Harry und Hagrid unterbrach sich.

Hermine, die es nicht mehr aushielt, einerseits ignoriert und andererseits nicht ausreichend gebildet zu werden, rollte mit den Augen und ihre Hand schoss in die Höhe.

,Ja, Hermine?''

,Stimmt es, Proffessor, dass die Tenalben sich dann zu sehr eingeengt fühlen, depressiv werden und keine Perlen bilden?''

Aus dem Hintergrund ertönte etwas, das verdächtig nach ,Nimm deine Hand da weg!'' klang, während Hagrid strahlte und Gryffindor fünf Punkte gab.

,Dann nehmt euch eine Kiste und folgt mir'', rief der Riese enthusiastisch, während er selbst sich sieben besagter Kisten auflud.

,Reiß dich zusammen, Harry'', murmelte Ron ihm zu und ging voran.Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete der Gryffindor, dass sich Draco gleichgültig die Arbeit abnehmen ließ, durch...durch...,Zabini!', dachte er, sich zur Ruhe auffordernd.

Wieso war er überhaupt so wütend auf...Zabini...nur Zabini...?

Er sollte Draco die Pest an den Hals wünschen, schließlich ließ der ihn hier schmoren, nicht Zabini, der ja eigentlich handelte, wie es jeder andere auch tun würde, wenn Draco Malfoy Interesse an einem zeigen sollte.

Aber hatte Draco nicht Grund genug, ging ihm durch den Kopf, als sie sich durch das dichte Gebüsch am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes kämpften.

Noch immer fragte sich Harry, wie Hagrid Dumbledore's Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, Tenalben am Waldrand einzupflanzen.

Der verbotene Wald war gefährlich, auch, wenn man ihn mit einem Lehrer und etlichen bewaffneten Mitschülern betrat.

Unter einem lichtundurchlässigen Blätterdach durften sie ihre Last abstellen und anfangen zu arbeiten.

Die Pflanzen, hatten eigentlich friedliche Gemüter, erinnerte sich Harry an die wenigen Worte, die er mitbekommen hatte.Man musste nur richtig mit ihnen umgehen.

Ein ängstliches, fast panisches Schreien, kam von Nevilles Pflanze, der sie zu tief eingegraben hatte, und die sich jetzt wieder freibuddelte, dabei Neville von Kopf bis Fuß mit Erde bewerfend.

Dann warf sie sich von Seite zu Seite, soweit es ihr möglich war, und litt vor sich hin.

Hagrid lachte und belehrte ihn, während er dem Gryffindor half.

,Du pflanzst sie viel zu nah beieinander, Ron'', gab Hermine Ron gerade einen mehr oder weniger gut gemeinten Ratschlag.

Der seufzte daraufhin nur augenrollend und ging gar nicht erst darauf ein.

Harry selbst kam es vor, als ob Hermine Streit suchen würde, nachdem sie vorhin so ungerecht behandelt wurde, obwohl sie ja nur helfen wollte.Vielleicht hätte er sie wirklich nicht ignorieren sollen.

Sein Blick glitt fast schon automatisch zu Draco, der inmitten von Slytherins seiner Arbeit nachging, ohne zu murren.

Er hatte sich wirklich sehr verändert, wenn er auf dem Boden umherobbte und Pflanzen eingrub, ohne zu protestieren.

Eigentlich wollte er Draco nicht so sehen.So besiegt und nachgiebig aber gerade, als er seinen Blick abwenden wollte, wurde der Slytherin von einem lachenden Zabini auf seinen Schoß gezogen.

Er strampelte sich fluchend frei und machte Zabini gefährlich leise zur Schnecke, bevor er fort von der Gruppe, in die Nähe von Lavender und Pavarti ging und dort weitermachte, das Gekichere der Mädchen ignorierend.

Harry konnte sein Grinsen wahrlich nicht unterdrücken und weigerte sich, Zabini aus den Augen zu lassen und sich noch ein wenig an seinem reuigem Gesichtsausdruck zu laben.

Ein schrecklich lautes Schreien ganz in seiner Nähe ließ ihn sich mit der einen Hand wenigstens eines seiner Ohren zuhalten und mit der anderen die Tenalbe, die er ausversehen mit den Blättern voran eingegraben hatte, hastig wieder herausziehen.

Nicht wenige kicherten, während er die schauspielernde Planze sich abreagieren ließ und eine andere nahm, die sich schon ängstlich in der Ecke zusammengekauerte, als sie erahnte, was er vorhatte.

Unter widerwilligem Gequietsche wurde sie eingegraben, während Harry Zabini verfluchte, dessen Schuld das war.

Hermines und Rons besorgte Blicke brannten sich schon durch den Stoff seines Umhangs aber als er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, bemerkte er, dass es tatsächlich so heiß war und zog sich kurzerhand den Umhang aus.

Als er den Kopf hob, um sich nach Hagrid unzusehen, dessen Stimme er schon eine Weile nicht gehört hatte, begegnete er Dracos Blick, der ihn seelenruhig ansah und genauso seelenruhig wieder wegsah.

Seltsamerweise reizte es Harry und er schnappte sich zwei Pflanzen und ging zu dem Blonden, die verblüfften Blicke seiner Mitschüler nicht beachtend.

Draco pflanzte um einen Baum mit ungewöhnlich dunkler Rinde herum.Der Grund, auf dem sich Harry niederließ, war bemoost und feucht.

Nachdem er das Loch für seine erste Pflanze freigelegt hatte, hielt er die Stille nicht mehr aus.

,Was soll das?'', zischte er dem Slytherin ungeduldig zu.

,Was soll was, Potter?'', wurde ihm geantwortet.

,Na die Sache mit Zabini!''

,Das geht dich gar nichts an.''Harry meinte, ein genugtuendes Lächeln herauszuhören, aber sicher war er sich nicht.

,Du magst ihn doch überhaupt nicht!Nicht so...''

,Ach ja?'', fragte ihn Draco neugierig, während er sich aufsetzte und die schmutzigen Hände an seiner Hose abwischte, die sich angenehm eng um seine Schenkel spannte, so dass Harry errötend wegsah.

Seinen Umhang hatte der Slytherin ebenfalls nicht mehr an.

,Woher willst du das wissen, Potter?Kannst du jetzt plötzlich meine Gedanken lesen?...Ich glaube, du erhoffst dir ein wenig zuviel von Vereinigungen dieser Art'', sprach er trocken.

Es war so kalt, so gefühllos ausgesprochen, dass sich Harrys Finger unbewusst in die Erde gruben und er den unangenehmen Dreck unter seinen Nägeln nicht bemerkte.

,Du tust es wegen mir, nicht wahr?Um MIR wehzutun!''Es hatte lauter geklungen, als beabsichtigt und alle, die bisher unauffällig gelauscht hatten, trauten sich, sich ihnen zuzuwenden.

,Es dreht sich nicht alles nur um dich, Potter.Das solltest du endlich einmal begreifen'', war die kalte Erwiderung.

,Diesmal dreht es sich um mich, Draco.''

Harry bemühte sich, so leise wie möglich zu sprechen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins und Gryffindors von ihnen abzulenken.

,Was habe ich denn dann zu verlieren?'', fragte ihn Draco und der Schwarzhaarige wusste anfangs nicht, was er damit meinte.

,Ich selbst bin wertlos.Wieso sollte ich mich dann nicht verkaufen, um DIR wehzutun!'', dabei verengten sich die Augen des Blonden zu Schlitzen und er konnte sich sichtlich schwer davon abhalten, den Finger in Harrys Brust zu bohren.

,Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du wertlos sein könntest?'', fragte Harry überrumpelt und ungläubig.

Draco lachte freudlos auf, während er aufstand, um fortzugehen.

,Das hast DU mir doch deutlich genug gezeigt.''

Harry tat es ihm unbeholfen nach und packte ihn am Arm.

,Das war nicht meine Absicht!Das war nie meine Absicht..''

Dann leiser, so dass nur sie beide es mit Müh und Not verstehen konnten,Du bist nicht wertlos Draco...mir persönlich bist du sogar sehr viel wert und-''

Er verharrte, als er ein unverständliches Zischeln rechts von sich vernahm.

Lauschend neigte er den Kopf leicht in die Richtung und versuchte die Worte zu verstehen, aber als sie nah genug dafür waren, war plötzlich nichts mehr zu hören.

Draco sah ihn abwartend an, ebenso alle anderen, aber sein Herz in seiner Brust klopfte lautstark befürchtend und übertönte den Gesang der Vögel und das Geraschel der Blätter.

Fast unwisch schob er Draco, den er immer noch am Arm hielt, hinter sich und neigte seinen Oberkörper leicht nacht vorne, um die Geräusche nahe des Bodens besser wahrnehmen zu können.

Dann plötzlich wurde er durch ein energisches Luftholen hinter ihm aufgeschreckt und sah, wie sich eine riesige Schlange hinter dem Baum hervorwand.

Als sie mitbekam, dass sie entdeckt worden war, richtete sie sich blitzschnell auf und schwankte drohend ihren Laib.

,Geh auszzz dem Weg, Junge!'', verließen Laute ihren Mund, die gar nicht zu ihrer Erscheinung passten.

Sie reckte ihren Kopf, um Draco anzusehen, der hinter Harry stand und sich nicht traute, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, die Schlange würde sofort angreifen, und einen Moment schien es so, als ob sie grinsen würde.

,Voldemort hat dich geschickt!'', zischte Harry sie an und sie blinzelte verwundert und kroch ein wenig näher, woraufhin Harry seine Arme ausbreitete und Draco fast gänzlich bedeckte.

,Hatt er so große Angst vor mir, dass er seine Tierchen vorschickt!''

,Hör aufszzz, den Meister zu beleidigen und tritt beiseite!Von dir will ich nichtszzz...aber vom Jungen hinter dir!''

Und damit katapultierte sie ihren massigen Körper über Harrys Schulter hinweg, in der Absicht, Draco nach im Sprung niederzureißen.

Harry handelte instinktiv, als er sich gegen ihren Körper stemmte und sie unter sich begrub.

Sie schlängelte erbost zu ihm zurück und vergrub ihre Zähne in seiner Schulter, während sie sich um seinen Oberkörper schlängelte und ihren Griff immer schmerzhafter verfestigte.

Harry schrie vor Schmerz auf und als er sich traute, die Augen zu öffnen, standen sie alle da und sahen ihn geschockt an.

Ruft Hagrid, schrie er sie gedanklich an.

Draco kniete in der Nähe der beiden Kämpfenden und suchte in seinem Umhang, den er abgelegt hatte, mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Zauberstab.

Harry bekam keine Luft mehr.Seine Brust tat so weh, dass er mit sämtlichen gebrochen Rippen rechnete, als der erste Fluch die Schlange traf.Die Stimme, die ihn gesprochen hatte, erkannte er als die Hermines.

Seltsamerweise fröstelte die Schlange nur und zischte missgestimmt aber sie wurde vom Fluch nicht zurückgeschleudert, sondern ließ freiwillig los und schlängelte auf Draco zu, der seinen Stab noch immer nicht gefunden hatte und nun ängstlich fortkroch.

Obwohl jeder Knochen protestierte, schaffte es Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, aufzustehen, die paar Meter bis zu Draco schneller zu überwinden als das Kriechtier und sich auf Draco draufzuwerfen, so dass er dessen pochendes Herz in seinem Rücken spüren konnte und sich ein großer Schatten vor ihm aufbaute.

Harry wusste, das Tier brauchte sich nur einmal mit seiner gesamten Kraft auf ihn zu werfen und er würde garantiert nie wieder aufstehen, Draco wäre er dann auch keine große Hilfe gewesen, aber gerade in dem Moment, in dem sich die Befürchtungen des Gryffindors bewahrheiten sollten, schob sich eine helle Hand, die einen Zauberstab hielt in sein Blickfeld und er hörte ein Schreien hinter sich, bevor er stöhnend zusammenbrach.

tbc

A/N2:Je mehr Kommis, desto schneller kommt das nächste Kapitel!Ich gehöre nämlich zu der Sorte Mensch, die sich von ihren Kommentarschreibern inspirieren und motivieren lässt.Dies gilt zu jeder Zeit und-...oh je!Ich bin wirklich sowas von kommigeil-abzieht und auf Kommis wartet-


	10. Chapter10

A/N:...ok...test!...test!...geht das mikro!

...ok..ähm...aaalso, es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat!Wirklich!Aber ich befand mich in solch einem Krea-tief, dass ich mir gedacht habe, ich warte, bis ich drüber hinweg bin, statt euch was Schlechtes zu liefern...dafür ist dieses Chapter ein bisschen länger und...spannender..ja so kann mans sagen!

Ich hoffe wieder auf Kommis, auf ganz viele!Erfreut mich und schreibt mir Kommis, ja?-kommisucht wieder durchscheint-

Oh nein!Ich denke ich hör jetzt wieder auf, bevor ich euch eine halbe Seite damit zulaber, dass ich Kommis mag...

...aber ich mag sie wirklich!

P.S.:Vergesst nicht, wieder meinen zweiten Kommentar weiter unten zu lesen!-nach unten point-

Hier sind die Reviewantworten:

gugi:Also ich persönlich lebe auch richtig mit...bin aber zu faul, um viel auf einmal zu schreiben.Hoffe auf einen Kommentar von dir zu diesem Teil!Ich hoffe, ich hoffe nicht um sonst...-Unsinn labert-

yvi:Ich weiß-schnief-..Ich habe dich enttäuscht!-flenn-Es tut mir auch soo leid, aber es ging nicht anders!Verzeih mir und schreib ein Review zu diesem Kapitel, ja?

Severina35:Seine Gedanken macht sich Draco schon über Harry, aber er handelt anders, als wir es erwarten...steht in diesem Kapitel!Viel Spaß damit!

WyverexDragon:Wirklich nettes Lob!Danke!-knuff-

BlackDragon:Nee!Harry stirbt doch nicht!Dafür würd ich ja Morddrohungen zugeschickt bekommen...-nicht will-

Und ich werde nie nie mehr daran zweifeln, dass ich einen Kommi von dir bekomme!-g-

vava:Trotzdem danke, dass du dir überhaupt die Zeit nimmst, mir zu schreiben!-dich umarm-Vielen Dank!-sentimental wird-

Mai the Lupus:Hier ist das Kap. dessen Vorgänger du so spannend fandest!Ich hoffe, du hast viel Spaß damit und schreibst mir, wie dus fandest...-hoff-

Shatharr:Nie nie nie werd ich in VM auf Dracos POV umspringen und bin da genau der gleichen Meinung wie du!Hab ja schon lang nichts mehr von dir gehört!-hug-Da bissu ja wida!-freu-

Ano und Nym:Weißt du, dass ich deinen Namen liebe?Und weißt du, dass dein Kommi herzallerliebst war?Die Art von Statement, die einem das Herz aufblühen lässt und einen aufmuntert, wenn man am Boden ist...hach..wunderschön!

Gibt es auf E-R eigentlich noch diese ,Kommentator des Monats-Aktion'?Wenn ja, verdienst du diesen Titel!

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit...

Vernum Manolis - Das Ende der Zeit

Part 10

,Du musst ihn darauf ansprechen.''

Harry verdrehte unauffällig die Augen und unterließ es für einen kurzen Moment, auf seinem Stift umherzukauen.

,Und was soll ich sagen, Hermine?''Genervt war kein Ausdruck für seine Laune, hatte er sich das doch die letzten zwei Tage, seit dem ,Schlangenattentat', wie dieses ganz besondere Ereignis auf Hogwarts genannt wurde, anhören dürfen.

Unauffällig schielte die Griffindor wieder zum Bibliotheks-Tisch der Slytherins.

Draco war gerade dabei, etwas aus einem großen, dunkel eingebundenem Buch abzuschreiben.Jedenfalls konnte Harry das sagen, nachdem er nicht widerstehen konnte, ebenfalls hinüberzusehen.

,Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet, Harry!Egal, was zwischen euch gewesen ist, er sollte sich dafür bedanken..Sag doch auch etwas, Ron!''

,Mmh'', murmelte dieser abwesend, als er seinen Namen vernahm.

Harry wandte sich schmunzelnd wieder seiner Aufgabe zu, während Hermine sich die größte Mühe gab, so laut wie möglich mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

Tatsächlich hatte ihn Draco seit diesem Vorfall keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.Und Harry hatte kein einziges Mal die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm in den Gängen oder irgendwo sonst zu begegnen.Dies missfiel Draco bestimmt nicht, aber Harry war sich relativ sicher, dass es Zabini war, der mit Argusaugen darauf achtete, sich selbst und seinen Freund nicht in seine Nähe zu bringen.

Morgens, wenn er nicht anders konnte, als Draco anzustarrten, starrte Zabini agressiv zurück, während der Blonde das Blickduell ganz in seiner Nähe einfach ignorierte.

Harry biss heftiger auf seinen Stift, als ihm die allmorgendliche Rivalität in den Sinn kam.

Zusammengefasst konnte man ohne jeden Zweifel sagen, dass Blaise Zabini eindeutig zwischen ihnen stand und dort offensichtlich auch verweilen wollte.

Impulsiv wollte er den Stift in den Tisch rammen, aber allein bei dem Gedanken schmerzte seine Schulter, die, umwickelt von Bandagen, seine Aktivitäten in den letzten Tagen sowieso schon reduziert hatte.

,Weißt du was?'', bot er Hermine gutmütig an.,Ich werde ihn ansprechen, sobald ich dazu komme.Versprochen.Aber jetzt...darf ich Zaubertränke bei dir abschreiben?''

Widerwillig und misstrauisch schob sie ihm ihr Pergament zu.

,Das zweite Quidditschspiel des Jahres hat begonnen, meine Damen und Herren!

Wie ich sehe, legt sich Nott schon von Anfang an ins Zeug, aber ich denke nicht, dass die Slytherins eine Chance gegen das diesjährige Ravenclawteam haben...''

Die magisch verstärkte Stimme Maximillian Hibernates übertönte nicht im geringsten das Gejubel für das Team der Ravenclaws oder die Buhrufe gegen die Slytherins, wobei Letzteres um einiges lauter war.

Maximillian Hibernate war ein Sechsklässler aus Hufflepuff, der die Spiele fair und unvoreingenommen kommentierte, weshalb Professor McGonnagal meist stolz und zufrieden neben ihm von der Tribüne sah.

,Komm schon, Marcey!'', rief ihm Ron gerade lautstark ins Ohr und Harry zuckte unbemerkt zusammen.

,Du kannst die Schlange doch wohl noch abschütteln!''

,Das kann er nicht, Ron.Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber Nott ist ein wesentlich besserer Flieger als Marcey.''

Hermine hatte sich weit über die Reling gelehnt und beobachtete das Spiel aufgedreht, aber fachmännisch.

,Ist er nicht!Seit wann bist du für Slytherin?''

,Ich bin nicht für Slytherin, Ronald!Ich sage nur, was Sache ist.Nott fliegt besser, glaub es oder nicht!''

Ron knurrte einmal aber fuhr dann fort, Marcey anzufeuern.

,10 zu 0 für Ravenclaw!''

Das Jubeln erreichte neue Höhen und Ron sprang auf und ab und lachte Hermine schadenfroh ins Gesicht.

Harry sah sich nach Draco um und war vorerst nicht in der Lage, ihn zu entdecken, bis ihm seine weißblonden Haare hoch oben, im Himmel auffielen und er genauer hinsah.

Der Sucher der Ravenclaws, David Spangle, hielt sich auffällig oft in seiner Nähe auf und verließ sich wohl auf Draco.

Bei längerem Überlegen fiel Harry auf, dass er es bei Draco genauso tat, wie Draco immer bei ihm selber.

Als sich der Slytherin auf Höhe der Tribünen hinab ließ und dort seine Runden flog, also auch an Harry vorbeikam, ohne es zu bemerken, konnte dieser sehen, dass er seltsam übermüdet aussah, mit Augenringen, kraftlosen Lidern und blasserer Haut als sonst.

Kurz darauf flog Spangle an den Gryffindorplätzen vorbei und empfing den Jubel mit leuchtenden Augen.

Harry würdigte ihn keines Blickes und folgte Draco mit seinen Blicken.

Er sah wirklich krank aus, als würde er jederzeit vom Besen fallen.

,20 zu 0 für Ravenclaw!Ein wirklich sauberes Tor!''

Harry ließ seinen Blick selbst über den Platz wandern, konnte aber nirgendwo den Schnatz entdecken.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde stand der Punktestand 110 zu 80 für Ravenclaw und die Menge war es immer noch nicht leid, ihre Freude bei jeder ergriffenen Chance der Ravenclaws, bei jedem Patzer der Slytherins kund zu tun.

Dracos Augenbrauen hatten sich mit jedem Tor der Raben mehr verengt und er suchte das Feld mittlerweile fast fieberhaft nach dem Schnatz ab.Er flog höher und tiefer, an die Zuschauerplätze und die Feldmitte und durfte sich überall Beleidigungen und Buhrufe anhörten, die er geflissentlich ignorierte.

Harry hatte sich mittlerweile gesetzt und die Arme verschrenkt, was ihm einige schräge Blicke, nicht nur von Ron und Hermine, eingebracht hatte.

Die Ravenclaws waren nicht gut.Eigentlich waren sie sogar grottenschlecht, unkoordiniert, langsam, aber zielstrebig, wenn sie dieses Ziel vor Augen hatten.

Und die Slytherins...die waren heute in besonders schlechter Form.Offensichtlich hatte Draco sie in letzter Zeit nicht gut trainiert, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären.

Die Menge hielt plötzlich die Luft an und Ron zog ihn grob am Arm hoch.Harry zischte ihn an, was das denn solle, seine Schulter war schließlich noch nicht ganz verheilt, als ihm etwas schwer zu Boden fallendes, in der Luft über der Spielfeldmitte, ins Auge fiel.

Als er erkannten wer es war, umklammerten seine Hände fest die eiserne Stange vor ihm.

Draco versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Besen hochzuziehen, er zerrte und zog, aber der Stiel zeigte geradeaus zu Boden und flog auf diesen zu.

Das sah nach alles anderem, als einem Manöver aus.

Er hatte seinen Besen einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch seine Gestalt, als es der Slytherin schaffte, den Stiel soweit hochzuziehen, dass er knapp am Boden vorbeiflog, aber kaum war er auf halber Höhe der Tribünenbauten, als der Besen anfing, Saltos zu schlagen.

Draco hatte sichtliche Mühe, sich festzuhalten und Harry konnte aus der Entfernung sehen, wie er die Zähne aufeinanderbiss.

Ganz plötzlich schwebte er ruhig in der Luft.

Harry entließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen, als er merkte, dass er sie angehalten hatte.Die Schüler fingen an, sich ratlos anzuschauen, die Lehrer tuschelten miteinander und Draco hob erleichtert die Hand an die Stirn, um sich den Schweiß fortzuwischen, als er von der Wucht des Anflugs fast nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

Der Besen flog ihn jetzt geradewegs zu den Hufflepuffrängen, während er versuchte, ihn mit beiden Händen abzuwenden.

Überraschenderweise, wohl für alle, schaffte er es, aber davon, ihn in übelkeiterregend schnellem Tempo an den Tribünen entlang zu fliegen, konnte er seinen Nimbus nicht abbringen.

Es wurden schrille Schreie der Anspannung abgelassen, jedesmal, wenn Draco den Halt verlor.

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.Was war hier los!Lange würde Draco das nicht aushalten, in der Verfassung, in der er sich momentan befand.

Vier Mal war er schon an Harrys Platz vorbeigedüst und als er es das fünfte Mal tat, dachte der Gryffindor kein zweites Mal darüber nach und schwang sich über die Brüstung, sprang in die Tiefe und hielt sich am Ende von Dracos Besen fest.

Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in seiner Schulter bemerkbar und er ließ auf der einen Seite loß und hielt sich nur noch mit dem linken Arm fest.

Unzählige Schreie waren zu hören.Harry meinte, Ron fluchen zu hören aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort um sich Wichtigerem zu widmen.

Langsam und behutsam streckte er den rechten Arm wieder aus und fasste so fest wie möglich an den Stiel, was überhaupt nicht so einfach war, auch, wenn sich die Geschwindigkeit jetzt, wo sich zwei Personen auf dem Nimbus befanden, verringert hatte.Dann zog er sich am linken Arm hoch und stützte nur mit dem rechten, bis er in der Lage war, sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck dicht hinter Draco zu setzten.

,Du bist lebensmüde, Potter!Wieso hast du das gemacht?'', fragte ihn dieser aber schien wohl nicht wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten, als Harry links an ihm vorbei an den Stiel fasste und seinen rechten Arm fest um Dracos Bauch schlang, um sich festzuhalten.Der Slytherin zuckte zusammen, aber tat nichts dagegen.

So, wie sie im Augenblick flogen, war es wohl das Sicherste, also kam es nicht in Frage, zur Seite zu ziehen.

Also blieb ihm nur, den Besen zu verhexen und bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der dieses Ding durch die Gegend zischte, war er wohl auch der einzige, der das konnte.

,Draco?'', rief Harry nahe am Ohr des Angesprochenen.

,Lass mit der rechten Hand los und hol meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Umhang!Ich lass dich nicht los!'', beteuerte er.

Draco zögerte lange.So lange, dass es ihm da oben wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam und er den Druck auf den Bauch des Slytherin verstärkte, woraufhin dieser den Stiel wirklich losließ und nach hinten fasste.Nach kurzem Suchen nach der Umhangtasche zog er den Zauberstab heraus und fasste erleichtert wieder an den Stiel.

Harry schob seinen Arm zwischen Arm und Brust des Slytherins und rief ihm ein ,Halt mich fest!'' ins Ohr, bevor er seinen Griff lockerte und nach dem Zauberstab fasste.

Draco hatte nicht verstanden und sie fielen fast zusammen zur Seite, als er reflexartig Harrys Arm an seine Seite presste.

Harry schmiegte sich genauso erschrocken an Dracos Rücken und suchte sein Wissen nach einem Zauberspruch ab, der ihnen helfen könnte, als sich Draco von ihm losriss und vom Besen sprang.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihm erst geschockt zu, aber sprang dann ebenfalls und fasste den Blonden im Flug um die Taille und zog ihn an sich.Etwas Goldenes zischte irgendwo, vor ihnen und Draco streckte sich, um danach zu fassen und erst da wurde Harry klar, dass der Idiot wegen dem Schnatz gesprungen war.

Er fühlte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und streckte ihn über seinem Kopf, gen Boden, der schon so nah war, dass man die Grashalme erkennen konnte, und rief das, was ihm in den Sinn kam, hoffend, dass es ihnen irgendwie helfen würde.

,Lentus est!'', und sie verlangsamten mit jeder Millisekunde und kamen unendlich langsam und sanft auf dem Spielfeld an.

Draco lag auf ihm und blickte ihm lange ungläubig in die Augen.Harrys Hände lagen noch immer auf seinem Rücken und drückten ihn gegen den Gryffindor.

Der Augenblick war seltsam, als ob der Zauber noch immer wirken und Dracos Gesicht langsam, so langsam, näher kommen würde, aber dann riss er die Augen auf, räusperte sich und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.

Harry ließ ihn nicht und rollte sich über ihn, setzte sich auf seine Oberschenken, hielt seine Handgelenke unnachgiebig auf dem Boden fest, bemerkte beiläufig, dass Draco den Schnatz gefangen hatte und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

,Wer ist jetzt lebensmüde?'', fragte er ihn wütend.

,Geh runter von mir!''

,Nein!''Ihm fiel ein, dass er Draco mit dem Angriff konfrontieren musste und er benutzte es als Ausrede, um ihm länger so köstlich nah zu sein.

,Es ist das zweite Mal, dass ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, willst du dich nicht bedanken?''

,Wieso sollte ich mich bei dir bedanken, nachdem du-''

Harry legte ihm die Hand an den Mund und beugte sich näher zu ihm.

,Ich werde nicht mehr zulassen, dass du dich dahinter versteckst!Es war deine freie Entscheidung, mit mir zu schlafen.Ich habe vielleicht den falschen Zeitpunkt erwischt, dich aber zu nichts gezwungen...''

Der Slytherin drehte seinen Kopf von Seite zu Seite, um der Hand zu entkommen und Harry war sich zwar nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, eine leichte Feuchte in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.

,Draco, hör mir zu, bitte!...Draco!...ich liebe dich...'', und er hielt still, wie auf Knopfdruck verharrte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Der Slytherin hatte es zwar damals in der Krankenstation geschlussfolgert, aber es aus seinem Mund zu hören musste etwas vollkommen anderes sein.

Draco war gerade dabei, seine Augen zu öffnen und Harry war gespannt auf die Gefühle und Stimmungen, die er in ihnen sehen würde, als er von ihm fortgezogen und einen Meter weiter auf den Boden geschleudert wurde.

Hermine, Ron und unzählige andere Schüler stürtzten sich auf ihn und fragten ihn lauter Sachen, die er nicht beantworten konnte und durch die winzige Lücke, die sie ließen, konnte Harry sehen, wie Zabini Draco aufhalf.

Der Gryffindor rappelte sich auf, kämpfte sich durch die Schüler und trat, seinen Namen rufend, zu Draco.

,Ich will mit dir reden'', bat er ihn so nachdrücklich wie möglich, ohne aufdringlich zu wirken.

Zabini stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

,Lass.Ihn. der Schwarzhaarige jede Silbe, als sei Harry ein kleines Kind.

,Das geht dich nichts an, Zabini'', zischte er ihm angriffslustig ins Gesicht.Schließlich hatte er gerade die Möglichkeit, all seine Agressionen, die er sowieso nur seinetwegen hatte, an ihm auszulassen.

,Oh doch, Potter, es geht mich was an!Er ist mein Freund!'', wurde zurückgezischt und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass ihnen die gesamte Schule zusah.

,Das heißt nicht, das du ihn besitzt.''

,Verschwinde Potter, bevor ich dich windelweichprügle!''

,Wie DU mich windelweichprügelst möchte ich nur allzugerne sehen!''

Sie funkelten sich aus nächster Nähe an und waren sich so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

Zabini ließ ein Knurren los, woraufhin Harry lauter zurückknurrte und die Fäuste an den Körper presste, um sie dem Slytherin nicht ins Gesicht zu donnern.

,Es reicht.Blaise, wir gehen.''Draco hatte sich schräg hinter Blaise gestellt und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen.

,Nicht, bevor ich dem aufgeblasenen Goldjungen die Fresse poliert habe'', widersprach sein Freund und Draco verharrte noch in der Drehung.

,Blaise.Wir.Gehen.''

Zabini trat zwei Schritte zurück, ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen und dieser lockerte seine Haltung erst, als Draco und Blaise mit ihrem Gefolge schon am Spielfeldrand angelangt waren.

Bei einem gleichgültigen Blick durch die Runde bemerkte er, wie ihn ausnahmslos alle verwundert anstarrten und er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, der noch im Gras lag und ging ebenfalls.

,Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen...Slytherin gewinnt das Spiel...'', hallte Hibernates Stimme noch über den Platz.

Ende Part 10

Vernum Manolis - Das Ende der Zeit

A/N2:Ok!Nach meinem Krea-tief hab ich Kommis wirklich nötig!

Könnte sein, dass ich in Zukunft länger brauche, um weiterzuschreiben, da ich mich nicht davon abhalten konnte, eine PotC-Story anzufangen, die ein Mehrteiler und etwas richtig Großes wird, falls sie jemals fertiggestellt werden sollte.

Ich liebe Jack Sparrow!Vor allem mit Norrington!Hach...-träum-

Ich hoffe, der Teil hat euch gefallen, denn obwohl ich nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Umsetzung bin, bin ich vernarrt in einzelne Szenen, die ich schon seit Ewigkeiten als Rahmenhandlung mit mir herumtrage...und ihr dürft euch freuen, ich habe soo viele Ideen!

Gruß an alle Leser

Sakura


End file.
